A Stolen Heart
by Yugioh13
Summary: Jenny has just moved back to Forget-Me-Not Valley after living nine years in the city. She plans on starting her new life with a great start, but she never planned on creating a relationship with the town thief known as Phantom Skye. Jenny/OC and Skye
1. Back to Forget Me Not Valley

I didn't think that I would ever come back here. The memories of this place remind me of my father. I was going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

My father died when I was eight. It wasn't his time to go. Sometimes I feel like it was my fault of his sickness, but I know it wasn't.

After my father died it was just my mother who had to take care of me. But after one month when I turned fifteen my mother got cancer and died a few weeks later. I was only fifteen and I lost both of my parents.

The good thing was that my only living relative was going to take care of me. Well technically he was my father's best friend who was like an uncle to me.

My family lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley when I was a baby. We shared a farm with my father's friend, Takakura. My father told me that Takakura and he had built the farm when they were eighteen. But then he met my mother and they were married two years later.

Then I was born one year later. I learned how to work on the farm and I was good at it. But then my mother got a job in the city and we had to move when I turned six. We didn't really visit Forget-Me-Not Valley ever again.

But now I was going to live there now. Maybe I can start a new life and own the farm. And maybe I could get married and have kids, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I wonder if anyone remembers me. I haven't been there in nine years. And my friends have probably already grownup and moved away.

Finally I reached the top of the hill. There it was, Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I could see the entire town from up here. It still looked the same. I ran down the hill as fast I could until I reached the bottom.

Up ahead I saw a small farm in the distance. There was a field on the left with three people working.

A big woman wearing a yellow apron and red boots looked up. "Well look who it is. It's my little sweet potato!" she called.

"Vesta!" I yelled and ran over to her.

She gave me a huge bear hug. "Oh how are you Jenny? I've missed you so much." She said.

"I've missed you too Vesta." I said.

Vesta was a farm owner. She was like an aunt to me. She called me her 'Little Sweet Potato' because I always ate them.

Vesta let go of me. Next to her was a small girl with brown hair who looked about my age. She had on a green dress with an apron and she wore a little pair if moccasins. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Jenny!" she squealed.

"Celia!" I squealed back and hugged her. Celia was one of my best friends growing up. She worked on Vesta's farm and she was treated like she was Vesta's daughter.

"I've missed you!" She said. Then across the field was an older boy with black hair. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He gasped and ran over to me. "Jenny!" he yelled.

I let go of Celia. "Marlin!" I yelled. He ran over and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in years." he said. Marlin was Vesta's younger brother. He was a great person to hang out with. He let go of me. "Takakura told us that you would be moving back here." said Marlin.

"But it's sad that both of your parents died." said Celia.

"I know." I said.

"So how was the city? Vesta said quickly changing the subject.

"It was okay, but I love it here more." I replied.

"Good. Now we'd better let you go see Takakura, he's been waiting for you." said Vesta.

"Okay it was great seeing you guys." I said and ran for the bridge.

"Bye Jenny!" they called.

I ran across the bridge to the other side. "Jenny!" I heard someone yell.

I looked to my left and saw a blonde haired boy running my way. "Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" he yelled and tackled me to the ground.

I started laughing. Rock? Is that you?" I yelled.

"The one and only!" he said while getting off of me. He helped me up. "So how is Penny Jenny?" he asked.

"I'm fine Rocky Road." I replied.

Rock was one of the funniest and laziest friends I had ever had. We even had nicknames for each other.

"How have you been Rock?" I asked.

"I've been great. But there's this new girl living at the Inn and she's a grouch. So if you see a red head named Nami, be careful. I've got to go. My mom wants me to be home early. I'll see you later." He said.

"Hey tell Ruby I said hi!" I yelled.

"Will do!" Rock called as he ran to his mom's Inn. Rock's mom, Ruby owns the Inner Inn. She's also a great cook.

I turned around and walked to Takakura's farm. I finally arrived at the farm.

On the left was my old house and the house on the right was Takakura's house. I walked over to his house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and out came Takakura. He didn't age a bit since the last time I saw him. That old stony face and tan skin. And he still had that old tattoo on his left arm. "Jenny!" he yelled.

"Uncle Takakura!" I squealed and hugged him.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked letting me go.

"I'm good. I've missed you a lot." I replied.

"I've missed you too. I haven't seen you since you were only six." he said.

"Is the farm still the same?" I asked.

"Yeah. I cleaned the place up for you. Also I have a few surprises for you." he said and opened the door.

Out came a brown and white puppy and a small black kitten.

"I thought that you might want some company. So I bought you a couple pets." he said.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll name the puppy Otis and the kitten is Milo." I squealed.

"Good names. Oh I have a few more surprises. Come on." he said as he walked over to the barn. He opened the barn door and out came a golden brown horse.

"A horse?" I said.

"Yep I thought that you'd like one. You always said that you always wanted a horse when you were little." said Takakura.

"Thank you Takakura! I'll call you Cyrus!" I squealed.

"I also bought you cow, a sheep, a chicken, and a duck in the barn. Come with me I want you to see the house." he said as he led me to the house.

He opened the door and let me inside. I saw a small bed in the corner, a kitchen in the back, a chest full of tools, a dresser, and a book shelf.

"I bought you some new clothes for you." Takakura said.

"Thanks Takakura. So, anymore surprises that I should know about. You've already given me enough already." I said.

Suddenly something covered my eyes. "Does that mean that you don't want to see me?" a voice asked.

I recognized that voice.

"Kai?" I asked excitedly. Then I could see again. I turned around and saw my old best friend. "Kai!" I squealed.

"Jenny!" he yelled and hugged me.

Kai was my best friend ever. We met each other when we were only two years old. Kai was really upset when I had to move to the city. He always told me that he wanted to own a snack shack on the beach.

"I've missed you so much." he said.

"Me too. You haven't changed a bit." I said.

But he was a little taller than me. He also wore the purple bandanna that I gave him for his fifth birthday.

"So what's new with you?" I asked.

"Oh I got an outside job in town. Um...Takakura can I show Jenny?" Kai asked.

"Sure go on. I think Jenny needs to see Forget-Me-Not Valley." Takakura answered.

"Thanks." said Kai.

"Thank you so much Takakura!" I squealed.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now go on and have fun." he said.

Kai grabbed my hand. "Come on." he said and pulled me outside.

We ran past the Inner Inn and then we passed the Blue Bar. Then we ended up at the beach.

Kai pointed to a small shack on the beach.

"That's where I work." he said.

"So you ended up owning a little snack shack the beach after all." I said.

"Yep. Come on I'll get you something." he said as we walked hover to the shack. Kai went behind the counter and pulled out a slice of pizza. "Here. It's on the house." he said.

I grabbed the pizza and took a bite. "Yum. This is great. Kai did you cook this?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked.

"I learned from Ruby a few years back. So how was the city?" he asked.

"It was nice. But nothing could replace Forget-Me-Not Valley. And plus I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too. It wasn't the same without you here. Also there are some weird things going on lately." Kai explained.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"Well there's this thief on the loose here." he said.

"A thief? Who is he?" I asked.

"Don't know. But he's going all over the cities by here and stealing. Ruby told me that he was spotted here in Forget-Me-Not Valley about a week ago." Kai explained.

"Jenny!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw a girl with long golden blonde hair and a short red dress. And a smaller girl with short brown hair and a long green dress.

The blonde girl hugged me. "Muffy! How are you?" I squealed.

"I've been great. Griffin told me he says hi." she replied.

The shorter girl with brown hair hugged me. "Jenny!" she squealed.

"Lumina!" I squealed back.

"I haven't seen you in years." said Lumina. "

Me neither. How's your grandma Ramona and your butler Sebastian?"; I asked.

"They're fine." she replied.

"Did you hear about the robbery last night?" said Muffy.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Ruby had to leave the Inn for a minute so she could run to Vesta's farm to get some vegetables. She left that new girl, Nami in charge until she came back." Muffy explained.

"When she came back she found Nami in the kitchen. Nami screamed that she couldn't move. Nami said that the thief used some kind of spell. A freezing spell." Lumina explained.

"Ruby said that the thief stole some of her best cooking spices and a few curry dinners from the fridge. But no money was stolen." Muffy explained.

"That's strange. Is Nami okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. She started moving two minutes later after Ruby found her." said Lumina.

"So did she get the thief's name?" I asked.

"Yes I did." said a voice.

/We all turned around and saw a girl with really short hair. She wore a short sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"Oh hi Nami." said Muffy.

Nami looked at me. "I'm guessing you're Jenny." she said.

I nodded my head.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." she said.

'Maybe Rock was wrong about her.' I thought.

"So anyways what happened between you and the thief last night?" Kai asked.

"Well Ruby had to go out for some food for the guests, so she left me in charge. I left the front desk to go answer the phone. But when I came back I heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. I went back into the kitchen and saw the thief rummaging through the pantry. I yelled at him to get out, but he just turned around and looked at me."

"He said 'I shouldn't let my anger get in the way of my beauty'. I didn't fall for any of his smooth talking. So I told him to get out again and then he put out his hand and yelled 'Chick Beam Fire'. I tried to move but I couldn't. He put me under some kind of spell. I asked who he was. He said his name was Phantom Skye. And then he picked up some leftover curry dinners in the fridge and ran out." Nami explained.

"Wow. What happened next?" I asked.

"Ruby came back five minutes later and I yelled from in the kitchen that I couldn't move. She came in and I told her about the thief. I started moving a few minutes later. Ruby told me that there was a note on the desk that was from Phantom Skye. It said that he was coming to steal from the kitchen, but Ruby thought Rock was playing a trick on her. Ruby is now being more cautious when she leaves." said Nami.

"What kind of thief leaves a note saying that he's going to steal?" Kai asked.

"I don't know but we will catch him." said Nami.

"I'd better get back to the Blue Bar to keep an eye out for him. See ya guys." said Muffy as she hurried to the Blue Bar.

"Yeah I'd better get back to the Villa too. See ya." said Lumina as she ran to her mansion.

"So you guys better be careful." said Nami as she walked away.

**This is one of my first stories. So please review. Thanks! **


	2. Phantom Skye

"Wow I don't believe this is happening the day I come back here." I said.

"I'd better double lock the snack shack. I don't want that thief stealing from me." he said.

"I'd better get home. Thank you so much Kai. It was so great to see you again." I said.

"No problem. I'll see ya tomorrow." he replied.

"Bye." I said and then I ran back to my farm.

Takakura was working on the fields behind my house. "Hey Jenny, how was it?" he asked.

"It was great seeing everybody again. Um….hey Takakura did you hear about that robbery at the Inner Inn?" I asked.

"Yeah Vesta mentioned something about a thief. I have heard stories from the city about him. He steals a lot from stores, but never any money. I've heard that he loves to sweet talks to any women and girls. And most of them are under some kind of freezing spell when he leaves. It's a mystery." he replied.

I went back into the house and grabbed some plowing tools and some seeds and rushed back outside to the field.

'Well since I live on a farm again I might as well do some farm work.' I thought and started plowing the field.

After that I planted some tomatoes and some lettuce and then I watered them.

"Hey Jenny don't forget to feed your animals." said Takakura.

After I fed the animals I came back outside.

"Hey Jenny could you do me a favor?" Takakura asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Dr. Hardy had some medicine for Ramona, but he had to go to out of town today so he asked me to deliver it to her. But I'm kind of busy at the moment so could you deliver this to Ramona, please?" he asked as he held out the bottle.

"Sure." I said as I took the bottle.

"Just be careful out there. It's getting dark out." he said.

"Okay thanks Takakura." I said as I left the farm.

I ran past the Inner Inn, The Blue Bar, and a few town houses.

I ran up the steps to the Villa and then looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:00 P.M. 'Wow time goes by fast.' I thought.

Finally I reached the Villa. I walked up to the fountain outside the door in the middle of the garden. 'This place still looks the same.' I thought.

All of a sudden the front door of the mansion opened. Out came running a guy. He was about to run past me but he stopped in front of me.

He had silvery hair that went halfway down his neck. He had the most amazing blue eyes that I had ever seen. He had a white and back spotted shirt and purple slacks on. He also wore a silver chain around his neck. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

He smiled at me. "Well good evening. Now what's a beautiful maiden doing out here at this time at night and all alone?" he said in a smooth velvety voice.

"I… I was going to deliver this medicine to the woman who lives here." I stuttered.

I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"I don't really like beautiful girls to be around at night. Oh forgive me for being so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Skye. But most people call me Phantom Skye." he said and then he kissed my hand.

I froze up. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"M…my…name is…Jenny." I stuttered.

"Jenny, I love that name." he said as he winked at me.

I couldn't believe I was standing face to face with the thief who was known as Phantom Skye. "You…you're that thief." I said.

"Ah…so you've heard of me, haven't you? Well it seems that I'm more popular than anyone in the village. So do you live in Forget-Me-Not Valley?" he asked.

I slowly nodded my head. "I…just moved into a farm not too for from here." I replied.

"Well it seems that you're a farm girl. I like that about a woman." he said. Then he looked up at the night sky. "You know this night is beautiful, because it makes your beauty stand out." he said.

I could feel myself blushing. 'Was he flirting with me? Or was it just an act?' I thought.

Just then the mansion door opened and Lumina ran out. "Hey aren't you that thief who leaves notes saying that leaves notes saying that your going to steal?" Lumina shouted.

"Why yes I am. I guess I'm more popular to beautiful girls than anyone. So don't let your anger get in the way of your beauty." he said.

Lumina calmed down and blushed.

"Well I guess I'd better jet." he said and then he leaned up to my ear. "It was lovely meeting you Jenny. I hope our paths cross again." he whispered in his velvet voice.

And with that he disappeared into the night.

"Wait!" Lumina yelled as she chased after him. She came back a few seconds later. "Phantom Skye…he got away from me." she squealed and blushed.

Then Lumina came back to reality. "Oh Jenny I forgot you were here. Come on in." she said and led me into the villa.

We walked inside to the main room.

"I just wanted to deliver this to Ramona." I said handing Lumina the bottle of medicine.

"Oh thank you but she's asleep. So is Sebastian." she replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Come on have a seat." she said as she sat on the couch.

I sat next to her.

"So were you scared?" she asked.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Phantom Skye, did he scare you?" she replied.

"Oh…at first I was scared but for some reason it was like I wanted to stay instead of running away." I replied

"Did he use his magic?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. He…was being nice to me." I said.

"Maybe he likes you. I mean he _**is**_ cute." she sighed.

"I don't know. Oh no I've got to get home before Takakura gets worried." I said while getting up off the couch.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later." she said.

"Bye." I said as I walked out the front door.

I walked back to the farm and went inside my house. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed.

'I wonder why Phantom Skye was so nice to me. Does he like me? Maybe I'll see him again.' I thought and drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Thief's Story

**Hey everyone! This is Yugioh13 here. Sorry if I haven't said anything in the last chapters. Anyways, this is one of my many stories and I hope you like it. I also write these stories on Quizilla. If you want to visit my profile, it's on .com if you want to check it out. Just type in my username (Yugioh13). Thanks everyone! ENJOY! **

~Two Weeks Later~

It's been two weeks after I moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley and my encounter with Phantom Skye.

My farm work was coming along great. I was living my own free life now.

Kai and I hung out everyday after I arrived. We spent most of the time at the beach.

I hung out with my girlfriends at the Blue Bar and Vesta's Farm.

I also visited the dig site where Professor Carter and his assistant, Flora worked. I helped them dig up artifacts and most of the time I'd take home some buried jewelry. Flora and I became great friends. We'd always go treasure hunting in the caves and then we hung out at the Turtle Pond.

I woke up the next morning and went to do some farm work when Muffy ran into the farm.

"Jenny! Jenny! You've got to help!" she yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an emergency! You have to come quick!" she yelled and ran out.

I chased after Muffy.

Muffy led me to the Blue Bar and ran inside.

Griffin stood behind the counter. His brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and his brown eyes peered out of his bangs. "Oh hi Jenny, how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine, what's the emergency?" I asked. Griffin handed me a note.

'Tonight I will come to a bar for a drink.'

'Love Phantom Skye'

Phantom Skye was coming. "Ph…Phantom Skye…he's coming here." I stuttered.

"Yes he's coming to steal from our bar. Can you help us keep us an eye out for him?" Muffy asked.

"Sure I'll help." I replied.

"Great, just be here at 9:30 P.M. tonight." said Griffin.

"Okay I will. See you tonight." I said.

"See ya." said Griffin. I walked outside of the bar and then Muffy ran out.

"Hey Jenny, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied. We both walked down to the beach and stood at the shoreline.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Lumina told me about your last encounter with Phantom Skye. You sounded kind of scared." she said in a concerning voice.

"I'll be fine. I want to help you and Griffin." I replied.

"What was he like?" she asked anxiously.

"He acted like a gentleman to me. He made me feel like…I was beautiful. But it felt like it felt like an act, but...for some reason it sounded like he meant it." I explained.

"Wow I would love it if a guy treated me like that, especially if it was Phantom Skye. Oh I've got to go. I'll see ya tonight." said Muffy.

"See ya." I said.

Muffy left the beach and I was alone. 'I wonder if he remembers me.' I thought.

Later that night I showed up at the Blue Bar at 9:30 P.M.

"Hello Jenny." said Griffin.

"Hi Jenny." said Muffy.

"Hi guys." I said. I started looking around. "So where's Phantom Skye?" I asked.

"He's not here yet." said Muffy.

"But we're ready for him. I guess we'll just wait for him to show up." said Griffin.

So we waited. And waited. And waited.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:00 P.M.

Muffy yawned. "Griffin it's getting late I don't think he's gonna show." she said.

"Yeah maybe it was a..." Griffin stopped and sniffed the air. "Mmmm...I smell curry." he said and ran outside.

Muffy sniffed the air. "Mmmm...that smells good. I'll be right back." she said as she ran outside after Griffin.

I just sat down on a bar stool and faced the back wall.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Well well well good evening Jenny." I heard a voice say.

I slowly turned my head and saw Phantom Skye smirking at me. "P...Phantom Skye." I stuttered.

"Please call me Skye. Do you believe it was fate that we would see each other again?" he asked.

"Could it be fate?" I replied. Skye blushed and smirked.

"I knew you'd say that. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...wanted to help Griffin and Muffy catch you." I said as I got off the stool and stood in front of him.

"Well it seems that you're not even close enough to catch me because I caught you." he said while putting his hand out. "Chick-Beam...Fire!" he shouted.

I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I was paralyzed. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Calm down beautiful I don't want your anger to get in the way of your beauty. Just relax." he said and went back to the wine cupboard.

Maybe I was wrong about him. Well maybe I should at least get to know about him.

Phantom Skye started to fill his backpack with a few wine bottles. "Skye?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Well I would, but those two will be back any minute now." he answered. He picked up his backpack and walked over to me. He pulled a notebook and wrote something down. Then he stuck the note on the counter.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A note saying that you went home. You're coming with me." he said.

"What? Who said I was going with you?" I said.

"I did." he replied and leaned up to my ear. "Just relax for a sec. Just sleep." he whispered.

Suddenly I felt my body move but I felt so sleepy. I collapsed and I felt two strong arms catch me. I barley could see Skye smirking at as I closed my eyes.

I could faintly hear a distant beating. It was a beautiful rhythm.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the spring lit up with fireflies and the moon shinning on the water. "It's...beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." said a voice.

I looked up and saw Skye staring at me. I felt his arms wrapped around me. He was sitting down, leaning against a tree. And I was sitting in his lap with my head against his chest.

"So how did my sleeping beauty sleep?" he asked.

"F...fine...why did you put that spell on me?" I asked.

"I had to get you out of there without you screaming and you looked tired. I wanted us to have some time to talk alone without any distractions." he explained.

I continued to listen to the distant beating. I realized that it was Skye's heartbeat.

"So what did you want to ask me back at the Blue Bar?" he asked.

"I wanted to know why you are a thief." I replied.

"Hmmm I really don't tell people about me, but I'll tell you. I don't know why, I just steal." he said.

"Is it for fun?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe yes and maybe no. You sure want to know a lot about me, don't you? Well then I have a few questions for you? Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"I guess that sounds fair. Okay." I replied.

"So where are you from Jenny?" he asked.

"I was born in this town that I live in." I replied.

"But you told me that you just moved here." he said.

"Well I had move to the city when I was six. My father died about two years later and my mother died a few months ago." I said and then tears started falling down my face.

"Hey I don't want to see a beautiful girl cry." he said as he lifted my chin with his finger. He wiped my tears with his long jacket sleeve.

"My parents abandoned me when I was only two. I lived in the orphanage until I was eight when I ran away. I lived as a drifter from city to city. I just started stealing things, I don't know why. But I just picked up things I needed and left. I also became quite the ladies man. But I never found the girl of my dreams." he said while he brushing his hand through my blonde hair.

"Did you ever find her?" I asked.

"Yes I think I did and she's sitting in my lap" he said looking down at me.

I blushed and continued to listen to Skye's heartbeat. "S...Skye?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your heartbeat sounds so beautiful." I replied. 'What was I saying, I can't say that to him' I thought.

He smiled. "Thank you. It's beating because you're with me." he said.

I felt my face get red and my heartbeat started to beat fast and loud.

"Hmmm I guess your heart is beating fast because you're with me." he said.

"Skye...I..." I started but Skye put his finger to my lips.

"Shhh...now no more talking. You need your beauty sleep. I'll stay with you for the rest of the night." he said and kissed my forehead.

I laid my head against his chest. "Thank you Skye for your story." I said.

"You're very welcome. Just don't tell anyone about it. Promise?" he asked.

"I promise." I replied.

"We will have our time together again sometime." he said as he brushed his hand through my hair.

"Now go to sleep my angel." he said.

I slowly closed my eyes. 'He's so nice to me. And he likes me too. I guess I was wrong, he's not such a bad guy after all.' I thought happily as I fell asleep listening to Skye's heartbeat.

**Well that's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^ **


	4. A Friend's Advice

**Hey everyone! Next chapter is up. Hope you like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes and found myself in my house. I was no longer in Skye's strong arms but in my own bed.

'Was it all just a dream? Did I spend the night with Phantom Skye?' I thought as I got out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom. I splashed some water in my face and looked in the mirror.

The mirror caught a glint of something shinning. I felt around my neck and felt a thin chain.

It was a silver necklace with a silver pendant at the bottom. I touched the pendent and felt something on the back. I looked at it and found something engraved on it. 'Phantom Skye', it said.

I recognized it; it was Phantom Skye's necklace that he wore.

I walked out of the bathroom wondering how did I get home last night. I spotted a note on the dinning table. I picked it up.

'My dearest Jenny, I'm sorry that I couldn't see you when you woke up. I had to leave before sunrise or I would have been arrested if anyone saw me. And I didn't want you to get into this. I took you home a few hours after you fell asleep. I hope you treasure that necklace I gave you.

Forever yours, Phantom Skye.'

'So it did happen.' I thought.

Just then someone banged on the door. "Jenny! Open up! It's me Kai!" a voice yelled.

I put the note in my pocket and opened the door.

Kai ran inside and slammed the door. "Oh Jenny I was so worried about you." he said as he hugged me tightly.

"Um...Kai...you're squashing...me." I choked.

"Oh sorry." he said letting me go.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"Muffy told me that you went to the Blue Bar to help her and Griffin watch out for Phantom Skye. Then she said that she and Griffin left just for a minute and when they came back they found a note saying that you went home. So I went to your house to see you but Takakura said you never came home. Where were you woman?" he yelled.

"I...I don't remember." I said.

"But last night I saw something outside my hotel room window. I saw Phantom Skye carrying a girl in his arms and she looked a lot like you. Did Phantom Skye kidnap you?" Kai asked.

"I said I don't remember. What's gotten into you? You act like I did something wrong." I said.

"I know you didn't, it's just that I was worried about you. I'm sorry for getting so overworked about this." he said.

"Apology accepted. All I can remember was that I was that I didn't stay at the Blue Bar." I said.

"Well just to let you know, some bottles of wine disappeared from the Blue Bar. So, Phantom Skye strikes again. Well I want you to stay hidden at night. I don't want to see my best friend disappear. I've got to get back to the Snack Shack, so I'll see you later." he said as he opened the door and walked out.

"See ya Kai." I said.

Kai closed the door and walked away.

'What am I going to do? I can't tell Kai what happened last night. But I know someone I can tell.' I thought and left my house.

I walked down to Vesta's farm and knocked on the door. Vesta opened the door. "Why hello Jenny, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Is Celia home?" I replied.

"Yeah she's in her room. Come on in." she said and let me inside.

Marlin was still in bed snoring.

"Marlin! Get up you lazy bum! We've got a visitor!" Vesta yelled.

Marlin sleepily got up. He saw me standing at the door. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled and fell out of bed.

"Marlin are you okay?" I asked and ran over to him.

"Ow, yeah I'm fine." he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come this early if I knew you were asleep." I apologized.

"No it's my fault I'm lazy and I sleep in sometimes." he said as he got up.

Celia looked down stairs from her room. "Marlin are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm fine." he replied.

Celia spotted me standing next to Marlin. "Oh, hi Jenny! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came to talk to you." I replied.

"Oh okay, come on up." she said and she disappeared into her loft.

"See ya Marlin." I said as I ran up the stairs to Celia's room.

"See ya." he replied.

I go up to Celia's room and saw her sitting on her bed. "Have a seat." she said patting on the bed.

I sat down. "Um...Celia can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure I can." she replied.

"Well you see do you know about Phantom Skye?" I asked.

"Yeah, that thief who robbed the Blue Bar last night." she said.

"Well I met him two weeks ago at Lumina's mansion." I said.

"You did? What was he like?" she asked.

"Well he stopped for a minute to talk to me. He said that night was the most beautiful night ever because my beauty stood out. And then when Lumina came out to catch him, he leaned up to my ear and whispered that we'd meet again." I said.

"Wow, did you ever see him again?" she asked.

"Yes I did, last night at the Blue Bar." I said and I started to tell about the incident at the Blue Bar.

"So he put you under a sleeping spell? Then what happened?" she asked.

"Well I woke up near the spring and I was sleeping in Skye's lap. He was talking to me about where he came from and he made me tell him about my life. He kept brushing his hand through my hair and telling me how beautiful I was. It was like a girl's romance fantasy, except this was real. I felt like I was floating. And I was listening to his beautiful heartbeat the whole time. My heart felt like it was beating about a hundred miles an hour." I said.

Celia sighed. "That sounds so romantic. But does that mean that you're in love with a thief?" she asked.

"I guess. He took me home this morning while I was sleeping and he gave me this." I said while pointing to the silver pendent around my neck.

"He gave you that? It's beautiful." she replied.

"Yeah he put it around my neck while I was asleep. When I woke up this morning, Kai started banging on my door and he was acting like I died and came back to life. He was freaking out." I said.

"Wow, Kai must have been really worried about you."

"Well now I don't know what to do. I'm scared that someone will find Skye and call the police. Cause Kai is getting suspicious about my little disappearance yesterday. What should I do?" I asked.

"Well you shouldn't tell anyone else about you talking to him. But I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Celia." I said.

"No problem. So when are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just find out from the locals." I replied.

"Well what I've heard is that Phantom Skye comes every night around 10:00 P.M. to look at businesses that he can steal from. I think I've seen him a few times from my window." she said.

"He does?" I said.

This was my chance to talk to him again.

"Thanks for your help Celia." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend." she said.

"I'll see you later." I said as I raced downstairs.

"Bye." she called. I walked outside of Celia's house and ran back to my farm.

Tonight I was going to find out if the Phantom Skye really likes me.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review! I'd appriciate it.**


	5. Recipe for Love

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is up. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

I went into the house and made a few snacks for the stakeout. I stuffed my backpack full of snacks and a book to read.

I left the house and walked over to the hill and was about to sit down.

Suddenly Flora ran out of the dig site area. "Jenny! Oh thank goodness I found you. Carter and I have a problem. Phantom Skye is coming to steal tonight. Can you help us?" she asked.

'This is way better than waiting for him to show up' I thought. "Sure I'll help." I replied.

"Thanks, come on." she said and led me into the tent where she and Carter lived.

Carter was pacing back and forth around the tent. "Hi Jenny." he said still pacing.

"He's worried about our artifacts being stolen." said Flora.

"If that thief steals one of my artifacts, I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Carter yelled.

"Now now Carter you've got to calm down." she told him.

"I'm sorry, you're right. So Jenny are you going to help?" he asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"That's great." he said.

"Now we just wait." said Flora.

So we waited. And waited. And waited.

I looked at my watch and it said, 10:00 P.M.

'He should be here by now.' I thought. "Where is that no good thief at?" Carter asked.

"Maybe we should look around outside." said Flora.

"Okay. Jenny you stay here and watch over here and watch over the tent for us while we look around?" Carter asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Thanks. Come on Flora." he said.

They both disappeared out of the tent.

I was alone. I walked over and sat on a box of shovels, waiting.

"Looking for me?" a voice said.

I looked up and there he was, standing at the tent entrance.

"Skye..." I said.

He laughed. "Good evening my dear Jenny. Don't worry I won't use my magic here." he said. He walked towards me. "That note I sent to those two was a false alarm. I didn't come to steal, I came to see you." he said.

I blushed. "You...you did?" I stuttered.

"Yes I knew you wanted to help people so I sent a note saying that I was going to steal. But I was going to wait until you were alone. So do you want to come with me before those two get back?" he asked holding out his hand.

'Should I go?' I thought. I grabbed his hand. "Okay." I replied.

"Excellent." he said pulling me up. He grabbed a pencil and notepad from his pocket. He wrote something down and left the note on Carter's sleeping bag. "I wrote down that you didn't feel well and you went home. Let's go." he said and pulled me out of the tent.

He led me back to the spring. We both stood by the moonlit spring.

He was still holding my hand. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't want you to be getting into trouble with me. I don't want you to be in prison just because you seeing with me. I can't bear to see your beautiful face in prison." he said.

'He cares about me.' I thought.

"Um...thank you for the necklace." I said.

"You're welcome. Lately something's been troubling me." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's my curry." he replied.

"Your curry?" I said. 'That's a strange topic to discuss.' I thought.

"Yes. I'm a really good cook, and I've been trying to cook the greatest curry in the world. My problem is that the curry never tastes any better. I don't know what I've been missing?" he said.

"Maybe you need to cook with a little love. That's what my mom used to say." I said.

Skye blushed and laughed. "Love huh? I'll try to cook with a little. I knew you'd come up with the answer. You're a very smart and beautiful maiden. Thank you." he said and pulled me closer to him.

We were only a few inches away from each other's face.

I stared into his beautiful eyes. I felt my face get red and my heartbeat was going fast.

"And you know what. If I make that curry I'll let you be the first one to try it." he said. He started brushing my cheek with his left hand while his right hand still held mine.

"Skye I need to know something. Do you like me?" I asked.

He blushed. "Yes I do. I've never felt this way about a woman before. You're that beautiful maiden that I've been waiting for." Skye said as he leaned toward my face. 'He does like me.' I thought as I closed my eyes and leaned toward him.

This was the moment I was waiting for. I felt like we were the only people in the village.

Suddenly we heard something in the bushes.

Skye let go of me.

"Hide!" I whispered in a loud voice.

Skye ran and hid in the bushes behind us.

I looked over where the noise came from. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I said.

Out of the bush came...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...**

**Who is behind the bushes. Sorry for a short chapter but I thought that you guys would like a good cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. Thanks!**


	6. More Than Friends

**Hey everyone! What's up? Well chapter 6 is out now. I hope you like the part of the story. Here's a cliffhanger conclusion you've been waiting for. **

* * *

**Okay Recap: Jenny and Skye were about to kiss when a noise from the bushes interupted them. Who is it? Well, here it is.**

Out of the bush came...Kai.

"Jenny? What are doing here? Were you just talking to someone?" he asked.

"No I was just talking to myself. What are you doing here?" I replied.

"I come out here sometimes for some peace and quiet. It relaxes me." he said as he walked over to me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I...I just wanted to come here. It's beautiful here at night." I explained.

"Yeah it is, but aren't you afraid of running into Phantom Skye?" he asked.

"No. I don't care if I run into him." I replied.

Kai stared into the spring. "Do you remember how we used to make wishes when we were kids?" he asked.

"Yeah we made wishes here when we came here." I said.

There was a short pause.

"Do you want to make a wish, for old time's sake?" Kai asked.

"Sure let's do it." I replied.

We both closed our eyes tight. 'I wish Skye and I would kiss for the first time tonight.' I thought and wished. I opened my eyes and looked at Kai.

He already made his wish and looked at me. "So what did you wish for?" he asked.

'I can't tell Kai about Skye. I hate lying to him, but I don't want Skye to go to prison.' I thought.

"Um...you go first." I said.

Kai blushed. "Um...well...I...wished that...you and I...would become...more than just friends." he stuttered.

My heart skipped a beat. "W...what?" I stuttered.

"I kind of want us to be more than just friends. Like boyfriend and girlfriend." he said looking at his shoes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kai likes me. "Kai...I don't know what to say." I said.

Kai walked a little closer to me. He leaned in closer to my face. "Then say yes." he whispered.

"But Kai I-" I didn't get to finish because Kai's lips pushed against mine.

I closed my eyes. It was a sweet kiss but I wanted Skye to be my first kiss. But Kai was my best friend and I kind of liked this.

Kai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I wanted to push him away but instead I unconsciously put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

'No! I like Skye, but I can't hurt Kai like this! It would crush him!' I screamed in my head.

Kai pulled away after a minute and stared at me. He started blushing. "Um...sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that." he said still holding me in his arms.

"No it's okay." I said quickly kissing him on the cheek. I pulled back and started blushing.

"So um...what's your answer?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I need to think about this." I said.

"Oh...that's fine I can wait." he said.

"Thanks Kai." I said.

Kai let me go. "No prob. Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"Um...sure I guess." I said.

Kai grabbed my hand and led me back to the farm. "So um...we can talk about this some other time. And I'm sorry for surprising you like that." he said.

"No it's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. See ya." he said and kissed my cheek.

I watched Kai disappear into the night and then I walked inside of my house, shutting the door behind me.

It was pitch black in the house so I started feeling for a light switch.

Suddenly I felt someone pin me up against the wall. "What the? Hey what's going on here?" I yelled.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" a voice said.

Suddenly the lights came on. I was face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. It was Skye. Except he was mad. And when I say he was mad I mean he was furious.

His grip grew tighter on my arms. "Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled.

"What's wrong with me? How about you? Kissing another guy and cheating on me while I'm watching!" he boomed.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let him know about you being there with me!" I yelled.

"Well who is he, your boyfriend? Or a husband that you didn't tell me about!" he yelled.

"Kai's just my friend." I replied.

"Well it looked like you were more than just friends. He kissed you and you kissed him back! And then you left with him and forgot about me!" he yelled.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry! I couldn't just say 'no' it would crush his heart!" I sobbed.

"Well sorry isn't going to help you. I thought we had a relationship together. I took you along with me. I told you about my life! I liked you more than any woman in the world! I trusted you! And how do you repay me? You cheat on me and leave me!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed.

"Sorry isn't going to work!" he yelled as he let go of me and I dropped to my knees.

"Please Skye forgive me. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"No! If you don't like me, I guess there's no point in staying here anymore. I'm leaving this town, for good." he said and walked over to the door. Then he stopped and sighed. "You're a very beautiful maiden, but you're not the maiden for me. I'm sorry for yelling and hurting you, but I'm done talking to you. Good-bye Jenny." he said. And with that he left.

I got up and started to run after him. "Skye! Wait!" I screamed.

But by the time I was outside, Skye had already disappeared into the night.

Skye was gone.

I fell down to my knees and started to cry. "Skye...I'm...so...sorry." I sobbed.

That moment felt exactly when I watched my dad die right in front of me. I had lost someone else who was precious to me.

**Wow, you probably weren't expecting that, were you? Sorry it had to be sad. But don't worry there's more to come.  
**

**I'll have chapter 7 out soon. SEE YA!**


	7. The Sleepover

**Hey everybody! Chapter 7 is up. I hope you all love this chapter. Please review! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Harvest Moon**

**

* * *

****~ One Year Later ~**

It's been one year since Skye left Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

It really wasn't the same without him for me. But the other villagers were relieved that he was gone.

Except for Celia, she felt sorry for me. She was the only person who knew about me little crush on Skye. Although Lumina and Muffy had their suspicions about me.

I was sort of in a depression but I hid that feeling around Takakura and Kai. Takakura never knew about my little meetings with Skye the last time he was here. I still lived on the farm with him.

As for Kai, I decided to try to be his girlfriend so I could get over Skye's disappearance. Kai and I spent a lot of time together. He would take me to the beach in the morning and sometimes we'd go to the spring or the Blue Bar at night. Kai wasn't like Skye, but he still made me feel happy.

One day I was working out in the fields when I saw Celia, Muffy, and Lumina show up.

"Hey Jenny." said Celia.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I said.

"Well the girls and I have been talking and we've decided that we need to have a sleepover with you." said Muffy.

"Really? A sleepover?" I squealed.

"Yeah like when we were little. So can you come?" Celia asked.

"Yeah! Whose house?" I said.

"My mansion. So be there at 6:00 tonight." said Lumina.

"And bring something to eat. We're all bringing something." said Celia.

"Also Nami and Flora are coming." said Muffy.

"Cool." I replied.

"Well I've got to go get ready for the party. See ya." said Lumina and she skipped off.

"I've got to go I've got to go too. See ya later." said Muffy and she walked away.

Celia looked at me. "Are you going to be okay? I mean you've been really sad lately." she said.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just that this was the day that Skye left last year." I said.

"You still miss him, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Well look at the Brightside, you're dating Kai and you seem pretty happy. You have your best friend supporting you. And we're having a sleepover tonight." she explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Celia." I said.

"You're welcome. Well I've got to go. I'm cooking my dish for tonight. It's a surprise. See ya." She said.

"See ya Celia." I said and watched her walk away.

After I was done in the field I went inside and started cooking. I made my famous Finest Curry.

Suddenly I remembered something. 'Before Skye left he told me about making me the best curry in the world. That was before Kai showed up and kind of ruined my relationship with him. But I've got to get him off my mind.' I thought.

I packed all of my stuff in a duffle bag and packed up the curry. I walked outside and started walking to Lumina's.

I got to the Villa and stopped at the fountain. 'This is where I met Phantom Skye. No! Stop thinking about him!' I screamed in my head.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. A tall man with gray hair opened the door. "Why hello Miss Jenny, how are you?" the man asked.

"I'm fine Sebastian." I replied.

"Please come in." he said and let me in. "Lumina and the others are in her room. Do you want me to take your dish for you?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied handing him my curry.

I started up the stairs. "Thanks Sebastian." I said.

"You're welcome." he said.

I walked to the top of the stairs and knocked on Lumina's door.

The door opened and I saw Lumina standing there. She had on a pink and white lacy nightgown. "Jenny you made it! Come on in." she said and let me in.

I walked in and saw all the girls sitting on their sleeping bags.

"Jenny!" they all greeted.

"Hi guys." I said and sat my duffle bag down.

"Put your sleeping bag here." said Celia.

I rolled my sleeping bag out between Celia and Lumina.

"Hang on I'll be right back." I said as grabbed my duffle bag. I stopped and asked Lumina where the bathroom was.

"Down the hall, first door on the right." she said.

I raced into the bathroom and opened my duffle bag. I changed into my blue pj's with stars on them. Then I grabbed my bag and went back to Lumina's room.

I sat on my sleeping bag next to Celia. She was wearing dark green pj's with little bunnies on them.

Flora was next to her. She was wearing light green pj's.

Nami was lying down on her sleeping bag next to Flora. She was wearing an orange tank top and long blue pants.

Muffy stood up with her silky red night dress on. "All right let's get this sleepover started!" she squealed.

"Yay!" we all squealed except for Nami who just laid there.

"All right ladies it's time for dinner. Let's go." said Lumina.

We all went downstairs to the dinning room. We all sat in fancy chairs and watched Sebastian bring in all different kinds of dishes that the girls brought.

"Enjoy ladies." said Sebastian and then went into the kitchen.

We all started passing the dishes around the table and taking a bit of each food that passed.

Muffy handed a bottle of something to me. "It's some of my homemade lemonade." I poured some into my glass and passed it to Celia.

"I brought some of my stir fry. I had some of help from Ruby." said Nami.

"I made dumplings. It was hard keeping them away from Carter." said Flora. We all laughed.

"Sebastian and I made candied potatoes." said Lumina.

"What did you bring Celia?" I asked.

"My famous vegetable soup." she replied.

"I haven't had any of that since I was five. I'm defiantly eating that." I said and put some in my bowl.

"Well what did you bring Jenny?" Flora asked.

"I made some Finest Curry." I replied.

"Yum, I'll have to try some of that." said Flora.

"Me too." said Nami.

While we were eating a short woman hobbled into the room. "Why hello ladies, how's dinner?" she asked.

"It's delicious." we replied.

"How are you Ramona?" I asked.

"I'm just fine and dandy." she replied.

"Grandma you've got to remember what Dr. Hardy said. You have to take it easy. You don't want to hurt your back do you?" said Lumina.

"Oh, I'm fine Lumina. You don't need to worry about me. Well I've got to go. Good-bye girls." she said and hobbled out of the room.

After dinner was over we all headed back to Lumina's room. We all sat down on our sleeping bags.

Lumina grabbed a flashlight and Muffy ran over to the light switch and turned off the lights.

Lumina turned on her flashlight and set it in the center of the sleeping bag circle. "Alright now I want to know who everyone in this room to tell who they like." said Muffy.

"Alright Nami, you're first." said Lumina.

"Nobody. It's none of your business." she replied.

"That's not what I saw at the Turtle Pond yesterday. You were with someone. Spill it." Muffy responded.

Nami blushed. "Well um...G...Gustafa is kind of cute." she said.

"Awww...how sweet." said Lumina and Muffy.

"Alright Flora, you're next." said Muffy.

Flora blushed and put her hand on her face. "Well...I..." she started. I noticed something shiney on her finger.

"Flora is that a...Engagement ring?" I squealed.

"Y...yes it is." she replied.

"Oh my gosh! You're engaged! Who is it?" we all squealed.

"P...Professor Carter." she replied.

"I knew it! You're always with him at the dig site. You guys practically live with him in that little tent." Muffy squealed.

"Carter and you make a cute couple." said Celia.

"Thank you girls. I'm inviting you all to the wedding." Flora said.

"Thank you." we all said.

"Okay Lumina, now you." said Celia.

"Um...well...I sort like...Rock." she replied.

"Noooooo… he's so lazy." said Nami.

"Yeah but he's kind of sweet." she replied.

"But isn't he clueless?" said Muffy.

"He can be, but that's why I like him. And what about you Muffy? Who do you like?" Lumina asked with a smile.

"Well I'd have to say Griffen." she replied.

"Grifffen? But isn't he too old for you Muffy?" Flora said.

"Well yeah but he's kind of cute and sweet." Muffy replied and blushed.

"But Muffy you're almost seventeen and he's thirty-eight!" said Nami.

"Hey she can like someone who's a little older than her. I mean my mother married my father and my father was ten years older than she was." said Celia.

"Oh and who do you like Celia?" said Nami.

"Well for your information, I happen to like Marlin. So there!" Celia said and then crossed her arms.

"Awwww...you guys make an adorable couple." I said.

"I agree." said Lumina.

"Me too." said Muffy.

"Alright Jenny your turn." said Lumina.

"I bet all of us can guess this one." said Muffy.

I sat there thinking. 'Kai, my best friend or Phantom Skye, the thief. Can I trust Nami and Flora? Nami doesn't like Skye because he froze her in the kitchen. And Flora was really worried about her artifacts being stolen. But that was over a year ago and Phantom Skye hasn't shown his face here ever since he left because of me.' I thought.

Then I realized something. For the past year, he's all I could think about. "I love him." I whispered.

"What?" Nami asked.

"I love him." I said.

"Love who?" Flora asked.

"I bet it's Kai." said Nami.

"No I don't love Kai. I love Phantom Skye!" I said.

Everyone's jaw dropped open.

* * *

**Well the cat's out of the bag now. What will Jenny's friends say? We'll find out next time. **


	8. A Repeat of the Past

** Hey everyone! Chapter 8 is out now. I hope you like it. Please review and comment. Enjoy!**

**PS I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

"What?" they screamed.

"I knew it!" shouted Muffy and Lumina.

"You still have feelings for him?" Celia said.

Muffy and Lumina looked at her. "You knew?"

Celia nodded. "She told me around this time last year."

"But how could you like that smooth talking thief?" said Nami.

"He's not just a thief; he's a really nice guy. And he liked me, but how could I betray him like that." I said and started to cry.

Celia hugged me. "Oh don't cry Jenny its okay." she said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Flora asked.

"Please!" Muffy and Lumina cried.

"All right, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Kai." I said.

"I won't tell anyone" said Flora.

"We won't either." said Lumina and Muffy.

"I won't tell either. Nami?" said Celia as she looked at her.

Nami sighed. "Fine, I won't tell Kai. Or anyone else." she replied.

"Okay this happened one year ago from today. I volunteered to work at the Blue Bar with Muffy the night before and we were watching out for Phantom Skye to rob the place. Then Griffin and Muffy ran outside because they smelled curry outside." I explained.

"There was no curry outside." Muffy murmured angrily.

"Shhh! Please continue Jenny." said Flora.

"Well I was in the bar by myself and then Phantom Skye came in and asked if it was fate that we would see each other again. I asked if it was fate and he blushed. Well then..." I began and then continued to tell them about how he used his magic to paralyze me and then he kidnapped me.

"Well anyways I woke up in the Spring and realized that I was asleep in Phantom Skye's lap!" I said.

The girls gasped.

"Weren't you scared?" said Flora.

"Actually I wasn't scared. He was brushing his hand through my hair and telling me about who he was and that I was beautiful. Then he kissed my forehead and said that he would stay with me for the rest of the night after I'd fall asleep." I said.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Lumina squealed.

"I knew that note on the counter wasn't your handwriting. Jenny, why didn't you tell me?" Muffy asked.

"I was afraid you would tell Griffin and Skye would be arrested." I explained.

"So what happened next?" Flora asked.

Then I began to tell them about what happened the next morning with Kai until I got to the part where Skye showed up at the dig site.

"Well Skye showed up and told me that he wasn't there to steal, he was there to see me." I said.

"Awwwww..." the girls cooed.

"He took me the Spring and we talked for a while. Then Phantom Skye turned around to face me and he leaned in to kiss me. We were only inches away from each other when we heard something in the bushes." Then I told them about how it was Kai and how he wished that we'd become a couple.

"Well I was speechless and I didn't know how to respond. And then Kai kissed me." I said.

The girls gasped.

"I didn't know why but I kissed him back. I wished that it was Phantom Skye but I kind of liked it. Plus Kai was my best friend and I couldn't hurt Kai's feelings. Kai asked me to be his girlfriend but I told him that I'd have to think about it. He walked me home and left a few minutes later. Well I went inside and all the lights were out. Then I felt someone pin me up against the wall and the lights came back on. I found out I was face to face with Phantom Skye himself. And he was mad. I've never seen him so mad before. He yelled at me and said that I cheated on him." I paused for a second.

"Then he said; 'If you don't love me, I guess there's no point in staying here anymore. I'm leaving this town for good.'" I quoted exactly what Skye said.

"Then he left my house and I chased after him." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Then...he disappeared into the darkness, leaving me to cry." I said and burst into tears.

"Awwww...its okay Jenny." said Celia as she hugged me.

"How sad." said Muffy.

Lumina looked at Nami. "Nami...are you crying?" she asked.

Nami wiped her eyes. "N...no I've just got something in my eye." she said.

"That was a great story, but a very sad ending." said Flora.

"We're sorry this happened to you." said Lumina.

"He didn't listen to you when he tried to tell him the truth. He accused you of cheating on him. But we could understand why you kissed Kai. You didn't want to ruin your friendship." said Celia.

"We believe you. So don't listen to that old Phantom Skye. You've got your whole life ahead of you." said Nami.

"Thanks guys." I said and wiped my tears away.

"Now let's cheer you up. No more sadness. It's time to party." said Muffy.

"Yeah!" we yelled.

For the rest of the night we partied.

And I forgot all about Skye and sadness was all gone.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Next chapter will come out soon. Please comment and review. **


	9. Leaving Town

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it. Please message me and comment the story. Enjoy!  
PS I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**~six months later~**

That sleepover really helped.

I did eventually get over my love for Phantom Skye. I couldn't wait for him forever to come back. I had to get on with my life.

The girls didn't tell anyone about the story I told. We ended up talking and having fun until 3:00 A.M. in the morning.

It's now the middle of winter and there's not much farm work to do. I was getting really bored with just sitting around the house. I felt like I needed to take a winter vacation or something like that.

Today was the day that Flora was getting married to Carter.

Everyone was at the beach watching the ceremony.

"Do you Carter take Flora to be your wife?" Mayor Thomas asked.

"I do." said Carter.

"And do you Flora take Carter to be your husband?" Thomas asked.

"I do." Flora replied.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Thomas said.

Carter and Flora kissed each other.

Everyone awed and cheered.

After the wedding was over Flora ran up to me. "Thank you so much for coming Jenny. I can't believe that I'm married now _and _to Professor Carter." she said.

"Who would have thought the Professor and his assistant? I'm happy for you and Carter." I said.

"Hey what's new with you and Kai? Do I hear wedding bells for you two?" she said.

My heart skipped a beat. "What? On no, Kai and I are just dating still." I said.

"Oh well I was just asking. So how's the farm coming?"

"It's so boring there. I can't grow crops, I can't let the other animals out or they'll get sick, and nothing happens around there."

"Why don't you go to the city for awhile? You can waste some time up there until spring comes back. Then you can come back here."

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea. Sure I'll consider it."

"Cool. So are you going to stick around for a while? Carter and I are opening gifts." she asked.

"No it's getting late and I need to get home." I replied.

"Oh well, thanks again for coming. See ya." she said.

"See ya." I said and walked back to the farm.

I opened the door and went inside my nice warm house.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I nearly jumped and hit the ceiling.

"Hey cutie." the person said.

I knew that voice. "Hi Kai." I said jokingly.

He turned me around to face him. "What come on, no 'hey cutie' or 'what's up hottie." he said.

"Since when do I call you hottie?" I asked.

"Just now." he joked as he laughed.

I smiled at him.

"So some wedding, huh?" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you think that'll happen to us someday?"

He leaned in and kissed me.

I quickly pulled back. "Whoa, Kai. Don't you think we're rushing it a bit?"

"Why not? We've been dating for over a year now. Why don't we start to think about settling down?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like it's still not the right time yet."

He squeezed my shoulders softly. "Okay, I can wait for you. But not forever."

I nodded. "Um...hey Kai?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um...lately I've been thinking. I've been kind of thinking that I should leave and go to the city until spring comes around." I suggested.

"You're going to leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's not fun here in the winter. I can't do any farm work and nothing happens around here. I need a small vacation." I said.

"Oh, if you need a vacation it's fine with me." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you need a vacation, it's fine." he said.

"Thank you Kai!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Well I'd better go now. I'll come back when you're ready to leave." he said and ran outside before I could say anything.

I walked over to my dresser and started picking out clothes to take with me.

After a few hours went by I was done packing.

I walked outside and went into the barn to get Syrus ready. I hooked Syrus up and put a bag of feed on his saddle.

Then I got my backpack and a few bags of food.

I put on a sweatshirt and a heavy coat. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and pulled on my snow boots.

I walked outside with Syrus and saw Takakura, Celia, and Kai standing outside of Takakura's house.

"I'll miss you Jenny." said Celia.

"I'll miss you too." I said and I hugged her tightly.

Then Kai placed a hand on my shoulder. "But I'll miss you more."

I let go of Celia. "I'll miss you too Kai." I said as I hugged him.

"I'll be waiting for you in the spring." said Kai as he looked at me. He leaned forward and kissed me. Then he pulled back and stared at me. "I love you." he said.

I was shocked. He loves me? Do I? Instead I just smiled at him and never said anything back.

Then I went over to see Takakura.

"Are you sure you can take care of the farm?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of the animals for you. And I bet Kai and Celia will help me too." he replied.

"That's right. Don't worry about us. We'll take care of the farm for you." said Celia.

"Well, we'd better not keep you. So you'd better get going. Oh I forgot to give you this." said Takakura as he handed me a wrapped box.

"You can open it later." he added.

"Thank you Takakura." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Love you kiddo." he said.

"Love you too." I replied and put the box into my backpack.

I climbed on to Syrus.

"Oh, Jenny you'd better be careful out there. I heard that there was a blizzard coming. Are you sure you want to leave tonight?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure; if I don't leave tonight then I'll never leave. I'll be fine Kai." Then I took a deep breath. "I love you too."

Kai smiled at me.

"Write to us if you can." said Celia.

"I will. Bye guys." I said.

"See ya." they all said.

"All right Syrus lets go." I said and lightly kicked Syrus's sides.

Syrus started walking out of the farm. When we reached the dirt road I kicked Syrus's sides a little harder and pulled the reins. "Giddy-up Syrus!" I shouted.

Syrus went into a gallop and I rode him across the bridge. We galloped past Vesta's farm and headed up the hill. Syrus was going really fast up the hill.

When we reached the top and saw the view of Forget-Me-Not Valley disappear.

I rode Syrus down the other side of the hill. He ran so fast.

Within seconds I felt the ice cold night breeze hit my face as I rode through the night and snow began to fall.

A few hours passed as I kept riding Syrus through the cold winter night. Suddenly the wind got stronger and more snow kept falling. But we passed on.

Then the path slowly disappeared under of a blanket of white snow. It was getting harder to see at all. All I could see was white. But I could feel Syrus still galloping through the snow.

"S...Sy..." I tried to call out but I couldn't speak. My throat felt like there was a lump there.

I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them I saw something darker in the distance. My vision focused and I saw what I was ahead.

It was a tree.

I yanked on the reins to the right and felt Syrus turn right.

Suddenly it felt like Syrus tripped. I went tumbling off of his back.

I felt my face cut across something sharp as I landed in the snow. I could feel a sharp pain on my face and my arm. My arm felt like it was torn off.

I could barely see red spots in the snow. It was my blood.

I couldn't move at all because my face was buried into the snow. My face felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into my face.

Then I realized that this was this was the blizzard that Kai was warning me about. 'I should have listened to him.' I thought.

So this was probably the way I was going to die, frozen in a blizzard.

I saw something a few feet away from me. It was Syrus. He was lying down on the ground and it looked like he was bleeding. I could feel tears welling up but I couldn't cry.

The temperature got colder and colder. I felt so weak. I guess this is the way I was going to die.

My last thought was about Kai. I lied to him. I lied about the whole 'I love you' thing. I didn't feel ready to say I love you to anyone.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.

**Oh no what's going to happen to Jenny now. The next chapter will be coming out sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed it. Please message and comment. Please.**


	10. An Unexpected Visit

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 10. I hope you guys like it. Please comment and review. Enjoy!**

**PS I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

Recap: Jenny was on her way to the city and crashed in a snow storm. She was on the brink of dying. But what will happen?

I awoke to a very delicious smell. Chicken, noodles, vegetables? What was it?

Slowly, I opened my eyes then closed them back up quick due to the light shining in them. I reopened them and my vision became clearer.

I was facing a big fireplace. I could faintly hear the crackling of the fire. I felt so warm.

I tried to move my body. I felt softness all around me. I realized that I was lying in a very comfy bed. The sheets were tucked around me tightly.

I began to glance around the room at my surroundings. I saw a small kitchen in the left corner of the room and there was a table with two chairs in front of the kitchen.

'Was I in heaven?' I thought.

All of a sudden the front door flung open. A very tall man walked in and shut the door. He was covered in heavy coats and a scarf around his mouth. A big snow hat covered his head. All I could see was a pair of dark eyes peering out. He was covered in snow.

He looked over at me. "Well it's good to see you're awake." he said as he dusted the snow off of him.

Then went over to the table and started removing his coat. "So how are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled off his snow boots.

"F...fine. Where am I?" I asked. I finally got my voice back.

"My cabin." he replied in a muffled voice as he removed his scarf.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked. He removed his hat and put it on the pile of wet snow gear. The man's hair was tied into a small ponytail. He pulled out his ponytail. Then he slowly turned around.

My skipped a beat and I gasped. "Sk...Skye?" I stuttered.

Skye looked a little different than he did over a year ago. His hair was a little longer but his beautiful blue eyes were still the same. The same blue eyes that I stared into the last time we spoke; when they were angry, cold, and icy. But they weren't right now.

He smiled. "Yes it's me."

I was stunned. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." Then he walked over to the bed. "I can see that you hardly changed at all. You've got the same old blue eyes like sapphires and blonde hair that shines like the sun."

My cheeks heated up. Was he flirting with me? No, he was probably using his old thief act with me. After all, I cheated on him, causing him to leave Forget-Me-Not Valley. He probably hates me still.

"So what's new with you? How's the farm been?" he asked. He acted as if nothing bad happened the last time we saw each other.

"I uh...ah...ah...achoo!" I sneezed. Skye handed me a tissue. I reached up and took it. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

As I blew my nose I looked around the room. "Where am I exactly? I mean, where's your cabin exactly at?"

"Out in the woods somewhere. It's about 30 miles from Forget-Me-Not Valley." he replied as he looked towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry, I made chicken soup? It might help you feel better." he said.

I blew my nose again. "Yes please." I replied.

Skye went over to the cupboard and got a bowl out. He went over to the stove and opened a big pot. He grabbed a ladle and spooned out some soup. Then he put the bowl on a tray and came over to my bed and sat down.

I slowly sat up and adjusted my pillow behind my back. I lay against my pillow staring at his smiling face.

"Here I'll feed you." he said and spooned some soup up. He put the spoon up to my mouth. "Open up." he said.

My face was getting warmer. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in my mouth.

He smiled at me as I slurped the soup. Then he pulled the spoon away.

I swallowed it and it tasted amazing.

"Good?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"It's delicious." I replied.

He spooned more up and fed me another spoonful. "So what were you doing out there in a blizzard? It's a bit dangerous for a young maiden to be out there." he asked.

Well he sounds worried. "I was leaving Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Leaving? Where you moving out of town? I thought you loved it there."

"I do. It's just that I was leaving on a little vacation for the winter until spring comes back. It's not that fun working on a farm during the winter. I was going to come back when spring came around. Even though I heard that there was coming I didn't listen. I just wanted to get away." I explained.

Skye fed me more soup. "Well you're lucky I found you I found you out there. You would have died out there if I didn't find you. Oh, you also cut your face up. I bandaged it up for you." he said.

I gasped and felt my face; sure enough there was a bandage there. I suddenly noticed that my left arm was wrapped up. "What happened to my arm?" I asked.

"You broke it." he said and fed me more soup. "You and your horse crashed into a rock that was buried in the snow. You fell on your arm and broke it. I found you and carried you back to my cabin. So I wrapped your arm up for you." he explained.

I started thinking that I was missing something. Then I realized it. "Where's Syrus?" I said.

"Oh, your horse? He's fine. He was cut up pretty badly but I bandaged him up and he's doing a lot better. I have a barn out back. He's sleeping soundly now." he said.

He fed me some more soup. "So it looks like you're going to be staying here for a while." he said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well you broke your arm. Your horse is still recovering and that blizzard buried everything except for my house and my farm. I can't let you go out there and let you get hurt out there." he said.

'Does Skye still care about me?' I thought.

Then I sighed. "Okay I can stay here for a while. But after I'm better I'm going to head out to my destination. " I said.

He smiled back. "Excellent." he said and fed me some more soup.

After I was done eating Skye tucked me in. "Well you'd better get your beauty sleep. Good night." he said and he patted my head.

"Umm...yeah...good night Skye. And thanks for saving me." I said.

"You're welcome." he said. He turned out the lights and Skye walked into another room with a bed, shutting the door behind him.

I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. 'I wonder if Skye still likes me. He seems to be civil with me at the moment. Well, we'll see what happens later.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a new amazing smell.

I could feel my body move like I had a lot of strength. I looked over and saw Skye cooking breakfast.

I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. "Um...good morning Skye." I said.

He turned around and smiled. "Well, good morning Jenny. It looks like my chicken noodle soup helped. Are you hungry? I make breakfast." he said.

I nodded my head and sat at the table.

He grabbed two plates off the stove and placed one in front of me. There were eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate.

He went back over to the stove and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice. "Would you like some orange juice?" he asked.

"Yes please." I replied.

He poured some in my cup and some in his. He set the pitcher of juice down and sat in his chair across from me. "Please enjoy Jenny." he said.

"Thanks." I replied and started eating. "So um...how have you been lately?"

"I've been good. I've still been stealing, but not as much as I used to." he replied.

I took a bite of my eggs. "So how long have you lived out here?" I asked.

"I've lived here for about eight years now. I found this old abandoned cabin out here. So I fixed it up and I stole a cow, a sheep, and a few chickens for the barn out back." he explained.

I laughed. "You never change."

"And what about you, how's your farm?" he asked while drinking his orange juice.

"It's going okay." I replied while I chewed on a piece of bacon. "Hey Skye, I've been wondering, how old are you?" I asked. Oh great, I just asked a stupid question. What's he gonna say now?

Skye looked confused but he smiled. "Strange question you ask. Well I just turned seventeen in the summer. And what about you?" he asked.

"I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago."

"Hmm sounds good." he said.

We ate in silence for a while until Skye broke the silence.

"Well I'd better get the farm work done." he said as he got up and took his plate to the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast." I said.

"Anytime. Well I'm going outside to do some farm work so just stay inside for a bit." he said.

"Can I come with you? I want to see Syrus." I replied.

"No, it's too cold out there for you. Besides you've still got a little cold. You should stay in here and rest." He explained to me and grabbed his snow gear. He pulled on his boots and his coat.

"I'll be right back. Then he opened the door and a freezing cold breeze blew past my face.

He walked outside and closed the door.

When he left I began to look around Skye's cabin.

I found my backpack lying in the corner next to the kitchen. I went over to over to it and opened it. I pulled out some new clothes and went into the bathroom.

I slowly pulled them on over my broken arm. I put on a white shirt and some pink overalls.

Then I came out of the bathroom and spotted my coat, my sweatshirt, and my scarf hanging over the fireplace.

Even though Skye wanted me to stay inside, I don't care, I wanted to see Syrus.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and carefully pulled it on. Then I put my coat on and zipped it up. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and I found my snow boots near the door. I pulled them on.

With everything in tact, I opened the door. The cold breezed wisped across my face.

I walked outside and closed the door. There was a deep blanket of snow on the ground.

To the left of Skye's house I saw a huge barn. That's where Syrus was.

I walked through the snow over to the barn. Then I slowly opened the barn door and walked inside.

It was nice and warm in there as I closed the door behind me. In two different stalls I could see a cow and sheep.

"Sy...Syrus." I quietly called.

No answer.

"Syrus." I called a little louder.

Suddenly I heard a horse whinny.

I ran over to a stall that was near the back and looked in to find Syrus standing in the stall with he had white bandages all over to him.

"Syrus." I said.

Syrus turned his head and he whinnied. I walked over to him and I started to pet him. "Syrus I'm so sorry I got you into this. I'm so glad that you're alive." I said to him.

"Hmmm...I knew you wouldn't listen to me." said a voice.

I looked behind me and saw Skye standing there.

Busted.

"You must really care about your horse. Even though I told you to worry about your health, you still left to check on him. I don't blame you for leaving the house." he said.

"I'm sorry. I was just really worried about him." I said.

I noticed that Syrus had a small white cast around his front leg.

"He almost broke his leg. But I managed to fix it." Skye explained.

"Thank you." I said.

Skye walked over to me. Then he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt my face get red.

"I think it's time to go back inside." he said.

I slowly nodded my head.

Skye led me out of the barn and back to the house.

What was with him lately? I'm confused. Does he still have feelings for me? Or is he just acting like this so then he can just body slam me with every type of insult that he could think of?

**Wow, shocked? I hope you liked it. Please comment. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	11. Fighting the Past

**What's up people? The next chapter is up now! I hope you all like it! Please comment and message me! ENJOY!  
PS I don't own Harvest Moon**

**

* * *

**A few weeks have gone by since Skye had found me. I'm still living in his cabin.

So far my arm is feeling a lot better since I left Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Skye really liked me living in his cabin with him. He probably wanted some company. I mean if I lived out in the middle of nowhere with just my farm animals, I would feel lonely.

Skye would always cook my meals everyday and sometimes I helped him with his chores, like the farm work.

My horse, Syrus was feeling better lately. His cuts healed but his leg was still hurting.

Things were going pretty good for me.

But lately Skye has been acting kind of strange. He just seemed to have something on his mind.

Today Skye had been acting even stranger than usual.

Skye put a pot of stew on the table. "Hope you're hungry." he said.

"Starving." I replied.

After an hour the stew was all gone. "You_ were_ hungry." he said as he took the pot over to the sink.

I got out of the seat and took my bowl over to help him wash the dishes.

"So how's Kai?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I said. 'How did he know about Kai?' I thought.

"Oh...um...he's fine." I replied slowly.

It was silence for a while when Skye and I started washing dishes.

"So are you guys dating?"

"Um...kind of." I responded shyly.

"How long?"

I looked over at him. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

He picked up a plate and washed it. "No reason. I'm just curious about your current life back home."

"Um...a year and a half."

"Hmmm...that's a long time for a relationship."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him that you love him yet?"

I gasped and dropped the glass I was cleaning. The glass broke into a million pieces.

"W...what did you say?" I asked as my heart began to sink.

"I said, 'did you tell him that you love him yet'." he repeated.

"Yes as matter of a fact I did." I replied.

"Did you mean it?" he said.

That was it. "Yes, I did." I replied slightly angered.

"No, you don't." he laughed.

I threw the dishtowel on the counter. "Yes I do!"

He pointed at me. "No, I can see it in your eyes. You don't love him. If you did tell him that, then you must have been lying."

I put my finger in his face. "I did not lie!" I shouted.

He pushed my finger out of his face. "You are. Your arm is shaking."

I looked down at my hand, sure enough it was shaking.

Then I jerked my hand back. "So what?"

"So you admit it. You don't really love him. You just said it to him to make him happy."

"I did not!"

"Liar!" he shouted.

I flinched but held my ground. "Why do you care? It's not like you cared about me after you left."

"I did so care about you."

"Oh yeah, then why did you leave me to cry in my house that night you left?" I said dangerously.

"Because you cheated on me with your so-called friend Kai and then you left me at the Spring by myself after you kissed him!" Skye yelled.

"I didn't mean to. Kai was my best friend and I couldn't hurt him." I yelled back.

"Oh, so you couldn't hurt Kai, but you could hurt me? That's not how it's supposed to work!" he yelled.

"I hurt you? You hurt me! The day you left was one of the saddest days of my life! My life was depressing for over a year. Everyday I'd sit by the window and wait for you to come back. I wouldn't leave my farm for the longest time. At night I'd go to the Spring to find you. You were never there. You never came back."

He stood silently and then glared. "That was because I thought that if I ever came back I'd see you in that other guy's arms. That you'd belong to him. How long was it until you began dating him after I left? A week? A few days? The next morning?" he asked angrily.

"For your information, I waited for about three months before I dated Kai. It took me that long to start leaving my farm and to get out more often. Then finally after one year went by, I finally got over the fact why I was so depressed. So for the past six months I've been just great."

Skye's angry glare turned angrier. "So you did forget about me! You forgot about the days that we spent at the Spring. You forgot about the stories we shared." Then he took a step towards me. "You forgot about the kiss we were about to share!"

My heart lurched. That kiss, that sweet kiss we were about to share the day he left. The kiss that never happened. Kai stole that my first kiss.  
"You hurt me that day that you kissed him! That was the worst day of my life! I hated you for betraying me like that!"

I glared at him. "You hurt me that day too! When you left me that day, it felt like the day I watched my dad die right in front of my eyes!" I screamed.

Suddenly I ran away from him and ran over to the door. I opened it and sprinted out into the freezing cold night.

I didn't care if I had a coat or snow boots. I ran out in my overalls and my slippers.

I had to get away from Skye.

I ran as fast as I could through the thick snow. I didn't care if it was cold. I just kept running.

After a few minutes of running I suddenly got tired. I collapsed in the snow and lay against a tree. Warm tears fell down my face as I started to cry my eyes out.

I wanted my father and my mother.

I just wished that none of this happened. I wished that I had never met Phantom Skye. I wished that I had never had that small secret relationship that caused my life to go into a depression.

My mouth began to quiver. I wished that I had never ever cheated on him like that.

* * *

**Whoa! Well, they've finally said the things that they've been keeping bottled up from the past. What will happen to them now? Well, until next time. Hope you liked it! ^_^**


	12. Love Lasts Forever

Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is finally up. I hope you all like it. I really think you'll love this chapter. I really liked writing this chapter. Please comment and message me. Enjoy!

PS I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

Recap: Jenny and Skye had a huge fight that revealed what each of them had been thinking of for the past year that they've been away from each other. And Jenny ran away from the house and is out in the cold, wishing she had never met Skye.

* * *

All of a sudden I felt something warm drape around me. It was a coat.

I slowly turned my head and saw Skye crouched down behind me.

"Come on let's go back. You'll catch a cold out here." he said.

I shook my head. "No, go away. Leave me alone to die. I don't want to be around you anymore. I wish I had never met you, you thief." I said harshly.

He looked at me sadly. "You really wish that we had never met?"

I wanted to say 'yes' but nothing came out. I just turned my head away.

He hugged me from behind. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." he said.

I felt warm tears fall from my face as I clutched onto his arm tightly.

"Let's go."

I felt myself being picked up. I look up and saw Skye looking down at me. His eyes were glossy, like he had been crying.

He tramped through the thick snow while carrying me in his arms. I felt really warm in his arms. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you. This has been bothering me for long time. I just...I can't-" before he finished I put my hand over his mouth.

I dried my eyes with my other hand. "It's okay." I said and removed my hand from his mouth.

When arrived back at the cabin. He walked over and kicked the door open. When we were in he kicked the door shut.

He walked over to my bed and laid me down. Then he hesitantly sat down next to me on the bed.

I slipped my snow covered slippers off.

There was a silence for a while.

What was he waiting for? For me to speak? For him to apologize?

Finally then he broke the silence. "Do you want to change your pj's?" he asked.

I nodded my head and got off the bed.

I took my pj's out of my backpack and went into the bathroom.

Changing out of my wet clothes I put on my warm pj's.

Quietly I came out of the bathroom and saw Skye still sitting on my bed.

I reluctantly walked over to him and sat down. "I...I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" Skye asked.

"For hurting you, I should have just told Kai 'no'." I said.

"No, I should be sorry, I left you there crying and begging for forgiveness and I ignored you and kept accusing you. I fell like a monster." he said.

"You're not a monster. You were just angry and jealous. I'd do the same thing if I saw someone else with their arms wrapped around you like that."

There was another silence.

"Um...hey Jenny? Can I tell you something?" Skye asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"I came to Forget-Me-Not Valley awhile back." he said.

My eyes widened at this. "Wait, what? When were you there?" I asked.

"Six months ago." he replied.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the Villa."

"What? How could you have been at the villa? You disappeared over a year ago." I said.

"I came back, but only for one night. I was going to steal a few things from the villa."

"Typical."

"I snuck into the villa through the back. I stole a couple things downstairs and I started to sneak upstairs. But when I got up the stairs and I saw that Lumina's door was open. I heard you talking...about me." he said.

I gasped. He was there the day of Lumina's sleepover. "Y...you did?" I stuttered.

"Yes I did. I heard you telling your friends all about our romantic moments together. I heard your friend's comments about me and you sounded like you were crying when you finished. I'm really sorry I left you like that. I feel awful." he said.

"It's okay." I lied. I was still mad at him.

"That sounded like a lie to me. But at least I tell the truth."

He sat up straight. "When I left the village, the only thing that was on my mind...was you." he said.

My eyes widened. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep, eat, or think straight with you on my mind. Everywhere I looked, I saw you."

Then he looked straight into my eyes. "I couldn't go one day without thinking of you. There were days that I made it a few miles from my house towards Forget-Me-Not Valley, but then I'd remember about Kai. So I would just head back home and try to forget about you." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is...I still have feelings for you." Then he took my hands in his. "Actually, I think I might be in love with you."

My mouth dropped open. 'He still has feelings for me even though I kissed Kai and left him at the Spring. And he loves me. That's...the sweetest thing I've ever heard.' I thought and stayed silent for a minute.

"If you don't feel the same way as I do, then fine." he said as he let go of my hands and started to get up off of the bed.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait." I said as I got up from the bed.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"The truth is, when you left I felt like my life was over. I tried to get you out of my mind all the time. But I couldn't. At the sleepover all I could think about was you. Every second I thought about you." His eyes started to become glossy again.

"I never loved Kai. I...I love you." I blurted out.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

My arm started to shake and tears started welling up in my eyes. "Please, I'm begging you to give me another chance." I sobbed.

I let go of Skye's arm and I started crying. He probably thinks I'm an idiot for confessing something stupid like that. Even though he confessed his love, it just sounds right for him to admit it. But if it's me, it sounds dumb.

Suddenly I felt Skye's arms wrap around me. Then I felt him lift my chin up with his finger.

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I forgive you." he said softly.

He started to leaning closer to me and I closed my eyes. I felt Skye's lips brush against mine. It was the softest and most passionate kiss I had ever had.

This was the kiss I was waiting for. The kiss that I waited for over a year for. I finally had it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt like I was in heaven. Every one of the problems we've had in the past completely disappeared from my mind. All I could think about was that Skye and I were together now. It was official, he was a thief who had stolen my heart.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at me. "I've never stopped loving you. No other maiden can entrance me like you can. You're that maiden I've been waiting for all my life. I've stolen your heart." he said.

I felt completely lightheaded and happy. "And I've never stopped loving you either. I never loved Kai, only you; always you. I give you my heart completely." I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me again. This time more passionately than the last.

This was the kiss I wished for. I had finally realized my feelings for who I really loved. I actually admitted that I loved someone. I even let Skye tell me that he loves me because I knew it was completely true.

Even though both of our speeches sounded a little cheesy, I love things like that. I don't care if it sounded like some cliché and overdone romance novel, but how many stories have a handsome thief and a farm girl who have a relationship behind everyone's backs? They have secret meetings and somehow it ends sadly because another man was in love with the farm girl, so the thief leaves her to be depressed and sad for a long period of time. And then almost two years later fate brought them back together and they admit their love for each other and how it lasted for that long.

I defiantly knew that our love would last forever. We would love each other till the day we die. It would never end.

But there's one thing I'm worried about. What's Kai going to say about me for loving a thief?

But for now, I'm not going to worry about Kai. All I care about is the man I love. The thief who stole my heart.

* * *

Awwww wasn't that sweet? I hope you all like it. Please comment and message me. Thanks everyone!


	13. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I've been kind of busy, but not to worry anymore. It's finally up. Here's chapter 13. I hope you like it. Please message and review. Thanks you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks went by after we realized that we loved each other after all of this time; everything changed between me and Skye.

We never talked about when Skye left the village again. I didn't want to ever see his bad side; it would just bring back bad memories. Skye never got angry like that ever again.

So instead, Skye brought out his sweeter side that he used to have when we met. He would cook my meals everyday, he'd cuddle with me near the fire at night, and he'd stay beside my bed and watch me close my eyes when I'd go to sleep.

I still stayed at his cabin even though my arm had gotten better. I could care less about going to the city. As long as I was with Skye then I was happy.

It's now two days before Christmas. It did feel strange celebrating Christmas with just one person and not with everyone back home.

I mean, I did miss everyone back in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I missed Celia, Muffy, Lumina, Takakura, Marlin, and Vesta. But it felt good to escape all of the farm work and drama to just relax with the guy I was in love with.

One day I was sitting inside of the cabin while sewing one of Skye's blankets when he came inside from doing his farm work.

I looked up from my sewing and saw him standing there.

"Hello my beautiful maiden."

I smiled. "Hey, my handsome thief."

He walked over and kissed me. "So what are you working on there?" he asked.

"One of your blankets was torn so I'm fixing it for you." I replied.

"Oh how nice of you. You are so sweet." he said as he kissed me again.

When he pulled back he looked at me. "Christmas is only days away and I still need to get you a gift."

I waved my hand. "No, that's okay. The greatest thing I could ask for is to be with you."

He smiled. "I would ask for it to, but we are also low on supplies too. I need to go to town."

"There's a town near here?"

He nodded. "It's only fifteen minutes from here. Do you want to come to town with me?" he asked.

"But you're probably wanted in every town around here. How are we going to get there without being caught?" I asked as I put down my sewing.

"I'll be fine as long as I put on my coats and my scarf. When you first saw me I was wearing all those coats, you didn't know who I was, right?" he said.

"That's right. Well, okay then." I sighed.

Skye smiled and then went back outside.

I put on all my snow gear and grabbed my purse full of money.

Then I walked outside to see Skye hooking Syrus up.

Syrus's leg had gotten better a few days ago. Skye rode him around the farm to make sure it was getting better over the last few days.

Skye stepped aside. "Ladies first." he said and then helped me up onto Syrus's back. Then he climbed on and sat behind me.

I lightly kicked Syrus's sides and he began to walk.

"So where's this town at?" I asked.

"About a mile and a half away, it's not that long." he replied.

We tramped through the snow and then we came up on a small town. The sign said 'Mineral Town'. It was a cute little town that stood out in the big snowy valley.

We walked into town and stopped behind a shop. We both got off and I tied Syrus to a pole.

"Alright I'm going to get a few things over there so you just go and look around. Meet me in the square in an hour. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." I replied.

Skye leaned forward and kissed me. After he pulled back he walked over to a few small shops.

I walked over to small store by Syrus. I walked inside and saw all different kinds of jewelry. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and broaches, they had it everything. A woman in the back looked at me.

"Oh hello, do you need anything." she asked.

And then it hit me. 'I could buy something for Skye for Christmas.' I thought.

"Um...do you have any pendants?" I asked.

"Why yes we do." she replied.

The woman pulled out a box and opened it. There were twenty different pendants in it. But none of them looked like Skye's type of pendant.

"Oh, I have one more." the lady said as she walked into the back room. She came back out with a small silver box. "It just came in today." she said and opened it.

Inside there was a sterling silver pendant. There was a silver crystal on the pendant.

"It's perfect! How much is it?" I asked.

"Fifteen dollars. Do you want to engrave it? It's only two dollars extra." she said as she grabbed an engraving pen.

"Sure." I said and I took the pen.

I started to engrave the words that rang through my head on the back.

After I finished the lady put it back into the box.

"I'll give the box for free." she said as she tied a little red bow on it.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." I said as I picked up the box and walked out.

"You too." she said.

When I got outside and I slipped the box into my pocket. Skye's gonna love it.

"Oh my not again."

"You mean he's starting another fight?"

I turned my head towards a bunch of people that were standing around a big barn.

'Wonder what all the commotion is?' I thought as I walked over to the group.

I spotted a girl who looked to be around my age with a long orange braid going down her back. I tapped on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Some new guy just showed up and now he's about to get into a fight with one of the farmers." she replied. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh hi. You're new here, right?" she asked.

"Well I'm just visiting." I replied.

"Oh well, I'm Ann." she said.

"I'm Jenny." I said as I shook her hand.

She sighed and looked back towards the barn. "Rick really needs to stop accusing guys for looking at his sister."

I looked over at the barn nearby. I saw a short guy with glasses and long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders.

He was arguing with a taller guy who had dark skin and he wore a...purple...bandana.

'Oh no.' I thought.

It was none other than my boyfriend; well I guess an ex-boyfriend now, but I haven't told him yet.

'Kai? What's he doing here?' I thought.

"I'm telling you I was just saying 'hi'! I wasn't checking her out or anything!" Kai yelled at the other guy.

"Humph! Yeah right, you _were_ checking out my little sister!" the other guy yelled.

"I'm guessing that's Rick." I said to Ann.

"Yep. He's a nice guy, but if he sees someone looking at his little sister Popuri, he'll go insane." Ann explained.

A girl with long curly pink hair came up to us. She wore a furry red coat and she wore a beautiful long red dress. She smiled at me. "Hello. So who's your friend, Ann?" she asked.

"Oh this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Rick's little sister, Popuri." Ann said.

"Nice to meet you." said Popuri.

"You too." I replied.

"So what in the world has gotten into your brother this time?" Ann asked.

"Oh he's just being overprotective. I hate it how Rick always has to keep me away from any guy who walks past me. But I will say this, that new guy is really cute." she said.

I stood there shocked to hear Popuri's words. She likes Kai.

Just then all of a sudden Kai looked over at us.

He gasped. "Jenny!"

Crap. I was found.

"Come here, I need your help for a minute." he yelled.

'What am I going to do? Should I leave? Help him? Faint?' I thought. But then I felt myself walking towards him. 'Curse my stupid skinny legs.' I angrily thought.

Soon I found myself standing next to him.

Kai put his arm around me. "You see this is my girlfriend. We're dating. Tell him Jenny." he said.

I looked at him, then Rick, then Ann and Popuri. I wanted to say 'no' but instead I accidentally said the complete opposite. "Uhhh...yeah Kai's my boyfriend."

"See, I wasn't checking out you sister. I was just being friendly." Kai said.

I saw Popuri's smile turn down into a depressed frown.

"Oh I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me." Rick apologized.

"Well...okay. Let's start over. I'm Kai and this is my girlfriend, Jenny." he said.

"I'm Rick. And the girl with the curly pink hair is my little sister Popuri." he said as Popuri and Ann walked over to us.

"Hi." said Popuri as she blushed.

Kai smiled at her.

"Hello. I'm Ann." said Ann.

"What's up?" said Kai.

There was a short pause as the crowd began to leave.

"Well we'd better get going." he added and pulled me along with him.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." they all said in unison.

I looked over to my left and saw Skye standing by the Blacksmith's.

'He saw the whole thing. What am I going to do now?' I thought.

"I didn't expect seeing you here. I thought you'd be in the big city, not this cute little town." Kai said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh...yeah well I'm visiting here. I've stopped in different places on my way. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting too. I left a few days ago to go on a vacation. The snack bar isn't open during the winter."

I nodded slightly, wanting to get away from him and back to Skye.

He turned me around abruptly to face him. "I've missed you, so much." he said.

"I...I've missed you too." I stuttered.

Then he began to lean forward to kiss me, but I pulled away from him.

"Well I'd better get going." I said as I tried to walk away.

Kai held onto my arm. "Wait a minute, you just run into me and say you missed me; now you're leaving. Can't I treat you to dinner?" he asked.

"No, I really need to go. I have to get back to my cabin." Oh crap.

"Cabin? Since when do you have a cabin?" Kai asked.

"Um...I'm working for someone and they offered me a cabin to stay in while I work."

"But I thought you said that you were just going from town to town visiting."

I quickly tried to think of something. "I am and I'm living there too. Okay, so now can you please let me go?" I said a little angrily while trying to pull away.

Kai saw my broken arm and he gasped. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I broke it."

"How?"

"I fell off of Syrus!" I yelled.

"You fell off of Syrus? How?" he yelled while gripping my arm harder.

"Ow! Stop it Kai! You're hurting me! I just fell off! Now let me go!"

"But I want some answers!" Kai yelled.

I had to do something to get him to stop. "Oh yeah? Well here's an answer! I'm breaking up with you! We're done!" I yelled and yanked away from him.

I ran away for my life. I had to get away now.

I could hear Kai right behind me. "Wait! Stop!" he yelled.

I didn't look back I just kept running. I ran behind the jewelry shop and found Skye on Syrus's back.

"Come on!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and I jumped on Syrus's back.

Skye kicked Syrus's sides. "Let's go Syrus!" he yelled.

I looked behind me and saw Kai come around the building. "Phantom Skye! He's got Jenny!" he gasped.

Syrus galloped away as fast as he could.

I wrapped my arms around Skye's waist as we galloped out of town.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

When we were out of the town Skye glanced over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he yelled over the high wind.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I replied.

Finally we reached Skye's cabin. Skye pulled on Syrus's reins. When Syrus stopped Skye got off first quickly. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me off of Syrus.

I started to cry and I hugged Skye tightly.

Skye stroked my hair. "Shhhhhh...it's okay. I won't let him hurt you." he said.

He kissed my head and let me go. "I'll be back in a second." he said and put Syrus in the barn.

I waited in the freezing cold until he returned.

When he came back, he put his arms around me as he led me into the house.

He sat down on the bed with me. "What happened back there?" he asked.

"Kai found me. And he was trying to find out where I was living and why I broke my arm. He almost found out about me living with you. And now he thinks you kidnapped me." I cried and then I broke down crying.

"Well he's not going to find you. I'll protect you." he comforted as he hugged me close to him.

"I heard you say that you were breaking up with him. How long did you guys date?" he added.

"I don't even remember." I replied.

"It sounded like you have had enough with his attitude." Skye said.

"Yeah. I never wanted to be with him. I want to be with you." I replied and I wiped my tears away.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well I won't let him find you."

"Thank you Skye." I said and hugged him.

Finally I was free of my controlling best friend, for now.

* * *

**Wow, so Jenny broke it off with Kai. What will happen now to Jenny and Skye now? Well you'll just have to find out next time. Thanks! Please review and message me. **


	14. The Best Christmas Ever

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one took forever. I made lots of adjustments to this one. I hope you all like it. I really liked writing this chapter. I wanted to publish this one because it's almost Christmas and I was in the Christmas spirit. So please review and message me. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day it was Christmas Eve.

I immediately got over breaking up with Kai. I felt a lot better because I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I no longer had to think about how I was cheating on Kai with Skye while I stayed at the cabin. It felt great.

Also Skye never knew about my little gift for him. Thank goodness that he didn't find it. I kept it in my backpack pocket. He always respected what was my business or my privacy was.

That morning Skye went out for a little bit to do some farm work and I stayed inside to tidy up the place.

I picked up some of Skye's clothes that he had left on the floor. "Who knew that a smooth talking thief could be such a slob?" I muttered.

I put all of his clothes in a hamper basket and set it outside of his room.

Suddenly I heard the cooking timer go off. I ran over to the oven and I pulled out a big pan of roast beef. Then I turned around and kicked the oven door shut before I set the pan on the table.

I sniffed the air. "Mmmmm...Skye's going to love this." I said.

I was quickly setting the table when I heard the door open.

Skye came in and he was pulling something behind him. "Look what I chopped down." he said.

I turned around to see that it was a huge tree. "A Christmas tree?" I squealed.

"Yep, I chopped it down awhile ago. Sorry if it's short notice." he said while putting the tree over near the fireplace.

"It's okay. I didn't think that there would be a tree this year for me." I replied.

"Well, anything for my maiden." Then Skye sniffed the air. "Mmmm-mm...I smell something good. Did you cook dinner?" he asked.

"Yep, I made roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, and for dessert, apple pie." I didn't want to brag but I was a good chef.

"Yum sounds good." he said as he removed his snow gear. He walked over to me and took me in his arms. "A beautiful maiden who's a farmer and a great chef, what more could a handsome thief ask for?" he said.

I smiled at him. "Of course, and I have a handsome thief who can make a mess faster than he can thieve."

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Hey, I have my priorities."

I pulled back quickly. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Tending to my lovely maiden." he responded and kissed me.

'Well I guess I could let this one go, for now. All I could think about was the kiss. The kiss that I wished for had come true. Skye said that he couldn't live without me. I broke up with Kai and now Skye was all mine. It seems that my dream was coming true.' I thought happily as I kissed Skye.

He pulled back a few seconds later. "Well let's eat." he said.

When we sat at the table and started eating Skye tried the roast beef. "Yum, this is delicious. You're a great cook."

"Thanks." I replied.

After we were done eating Skye got up and started putting up the tree. I walked over and helped him out.

After the tree was up Skye pulled out a box that was under the sink. "Ordainments, lights, and a star. Skye did you plan this?" I asked.

"Yep, I bought all of this back in town. It's all for you." he replied.

"Awwww...thank you Skye!" I squealed and hugged him.

"You're welcome. Now come on let's get this tree decorated." he said.

We both put on all the lights and ordainments. There was one thing left, the star.

Skye handed me the star. "Here I'll give you a boost." he said as he picked me up and held me up high.

I put the star on the tree and he lowered me to the ground.

Skye turned the lights off. The tree was glowing all over. All different colors shined off the walls. The room sparkled so brightly.

"It's beautiful." I said.

I felt Skye's arms wrap around me from behind. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

I remembered that was exactly what Skye said to me the night that we were at the Spring.

"You did all this...for me?"

"Yep, I really care about you."

"Awww...thank you Skye." I said as I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied.

The next morning the light shined in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clear.

Then I stretched out my arms and felt something next to me.

I looked over and I saw Skye sleeping next to me. 'He must of have crawled into bed with me last night.' I thought.

I gently lay back down next to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like he was just an ordinary guy and not a thief. I still couldn't believe that I now belonged to Skye. _**THE**_ Phantom Skye. The cutest guy in the world that most girls loved. The guy who stole women's hearts. One of the most wanted men in the country.

My heart beat loudly as I began to think about that. What if the police had found us? We'd be torn apart forever. He'd be put in jail for sure. I couldn't bear to think about that.

I could hear his steady breathing as he slept. I slowly brushed his silver bangs out of his face causing him to stir in his sleep. "Good morning." he whispered softly as he kept his eyes closed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I replied softly.

"Yep. What about you?" he asked.

"Mmmm-hmm. Were you lonely last night?" I asked softly as I brushed my hand through his silver hair.

He slowly opened his eyes. "A little, but the reason I came out here was that I could hear you talking in your sleep, about your mother and your father."

I closed my eyes.

"You must really miss them." he said.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

There was a short pause.

"I hate to bring this up, but when you said a while back that you watched your father die right in front of your eyes. What happened that day?" he asked.

I reopened them and stayed quiet for a minute. "My father... was very sick and the doctors couldn't help him. One night..."

***Flashback***

The doctor walked up to my mama. I couldn't hear him talking to my Mama. They were mumbling in quiet voices.

The doctor slowly shook his head. My Mama covered her mouth and broke down crying. She fell down to her knees.

I ran over to her and hugged her. "Don't cry Mama." I said.

"Ms. Jenny would you like to see your father? He really wants to see you." the doctor asked.

"Yes, please." I replied. The doctor took my hand and led me into my parent's bedroom.

The doctor let go of my hand. "Take as much time as you want." he said and with that he left the room and closed the door.

I could see my Daddy lying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and saw that my Daddy looked really sick. "Da...Daddy?"

My Daddy slowly opened his eyes. "J...Jenny?" he said in a quiet voice.

"I'm right here Daddy." I said softly.

"Hey Kiddo...I..." he said as he coughed.

"Daddy? Are you dying?" I asked.

My Daddy stayed quiet for a minute.

"Yes...yes I am dying." he said.

I felt tears fall down my face. "Hey now, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." he said as he slowly lifted up his hand to my face and he wiped away my tears.

"Listen, I know it's hard to not cry but I don't want you to. You're a big girl now. Who's going to take care of your mother?" Daddy asked.

"Me." I replied.

"That's right. I need you to help take care of your mother. Don't ever forget that I love you Kiddo. When I'm in heaven, I'll be watching over you always. I'll be counting on you." he said as he slowly reached for my hand and he lightly grabbed it.

"I will Daddy. I...love you."

"I love you Kiddo..." he said.

Suddenly his grip loosened and his hand dropped.

"Da...Daddy?" I asked.

No answer.

"Daddy?" I asked again.

No answer.

"No...Daddy no! You can't leave me now!" I screamed.

My Daddy was dead.

I started crying like there was no tomorrow. Then I heard the door open. I felt someone grab me and started pulling me away from him. It was the doctor.

"No! Let me go! Daddy!" I screamed as I started kicking.

I saw my Daddy's dead body on the bed for the last time as the door closed.

***End of Flashback***

I felt tears stream down my face.

Skye put his hand on my cheek.

"Shhhh...it's okay." he said.

"No, it's all my fault." I sobbed.

"No, it's not your fault. Would you please stop crying?" he said.

I started trying not to cry but the tears kept spilling out. "My father wanted me no to cry. But I cried."

"It's not your fault."

"And then my mother got cancer a few years later and then she died; I tried to help her." I sobbed.

Skye pulled me into his arms. "Shhhh...it's okay."

I hugged him tightly and cried even louder.

"Your father loved you and he said that he would be watching over you in heaven. If he was watching you right now he would think that you are very happy. You have a great farm, a house of your own, and you have me." he said.

I looked up at Skye. "Really?"

"Yes, I bet he says that you must be so lucky to be with a guy like me. He's probably happy that you are with me."

I smiled at him.

"Now come on, it's Christmas and I don't want to see you cry on such a great holiday. Okay?" he said.

I wiped my tears away.

"Okay." I replied.

Skye let go of me and he got off the bed. "Now come on, let's open some presents." he said as he kissed me softly.

"All right." I said as I got off the bed and went over to the Christmas tree.

I sat down on the floor and I grabbed my backpack, pulling it over to where I was sitting. I reached inside and pulled our Skye's present.

But before I closed my backpack it fell over and a small package fell out. 'What's this?' I thought as I picked it up. On the box there was something written in big letters. 'To: Jenny, From: Takakura, P.S. I thought this would make you feel happy. Love you.' it said.

"What's that?" Skye asked.

"It's a gift from Takakura."

"That man you live next door to?"

I nodded. "He was my dad's best friend, before he passed away. Takakura gave me the farm since he and my dad built it."

"It's a nice little place. Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, I do. I miss all of my friends too." I said as I looked down at the package, tracing my finger across the letters of Takakura's name.

"What will you do about..." he trailed off.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Do about what?"

He took a deep breath. "I uh...umm actually can we talk about it later? I want to open the presents and see the joy on your face."

I looked down at my present. "Oh okay. We can do that."

Then he looked down at the package. "Well, go on, open it."

I smiled at him as I started to unwrap my gift. Inside there were two wooden picture frames.

"What are they?" Skye asked.

In one of the frames was a picture of everyone that I knew back in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The picture looked like it was taken when I was only four.

I was standing in the middle of my six best friends. On my left I was standing next to Celia, Marlin, and Muffy. And on my right were Kai, Lumina, and Rock. We all looked so cute as little kids. In the back was Vesta, Takakura, Griffin, Ramona, Sebastian, Ruby, and standing behind me was my parents.

I smiled at the picture.

Then I looked at the other picture frame. Inside was a picture of me and my parents. We looked so happy together. My parents were holding me up to the camera and they were smiling. And I was smiling like my smile would last forever.

I wish my life would be like that again, happy.

"They're pictures of my family and friends."

He glanced over my shoulder at them. "You look so happy and cute when you were little. Your parents...they look just like you."

I nodded. "I've got my mom's face and I've got my dad's eyes."

He smiled at me and moved my bangs to the side so he could kiss my forehead.

I set down the pictures and I grabbed Skye's gift. "Um...I got you this, Skye."

"A beautiful maiden shouldn't buy a gift for her prince." he responded as he gently took it from me.

"I thought that you would like it." I replied.

Skye untied the red bow and opened the box. He gasped as he pulled out the pendant. "Wow did you buy me this? What a wonderful woman you are. Thank you." he said as he kissed me.

"You're welcome. Oh, I engraved something on the back."

Skye looked at the back of the pendant. "'To Phantom Skye, the thief who stole my heart. With love from the beautiful maiden, Jenny,' he read out loud. "Jenny, that's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you."

"It kind of reminded me of the pendant you gave me." I said as I pulled out his old pendant out of my backpack. "I still have it." I added as I latched it around my neck.

Skye smiled. "You still kept it even after when I left. You still loved me."

I nodded and kissed him.

"Well now I have to give my big present still." he said.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise. It'll have to be given to you later. When the moon is out."

I blushed. Moonlight? What has he planned out for me?

I opened the other presents that Skye had bought me. He bought me a box of Christmas chocolates, a new scarlet scarf, and a beautiful red rose. He was so thoughtful.

After we finished with the presents we both went outside to the barn to feed the animals. We had decorated the stall with long pieces of silver tree decorations and lights.

Skye had bought a new saddle for Syrus. It was beautiful.

Syrus whinnied in reply. I guess he meant 'thank you'.

Suddenly when we got outside I threw a snowball at Skye. He laughed as he wiped it off and then he threw one at me.

It started a huge snowball fight that lasted all afternoon. Near the end of our fight Skye tackled me to the ground and started laughing. I burst out laughing too. Then without a warning, Skye crashed his mouth onto mine. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around him. This was the best Christmas ever.

After that we went back inside the cabin and began making dinner.

Skye smiled at me as I put the turkey in the oven. "You are a great cook you know."

I smiled back. "And you're an excellent snowball fighter."

He laughed at me.

When dinner was ready we set the table and started eating.

I glanced out the window. The sun was going down. It was getting close to nighttime.

"When do I get my big Christmas gift?"

He smirked. "All in due time, my lovely maiden. You will get your present soon."

"But why would you give me more than I need. You've already given me the best day of my life. This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Because Christmas is just going to get better and better for you. I love you more than anything. You deserve this."

I blushed. "I wish this day would last forever."

Skye stopped smiling.

"Skye? What's wrong?"

He looked out the window. "I...I wish that too. But..."

"But what?"

He looked back at me. "What...what will happen when the spring comes? What will you do?"

My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach.

* * *

**Wow I bet you weren't expecting that. What will Jenny say to Skye? What is Skye going to give Jenny? **

**Well if I don't get the next chapter up by then I just wanted to wish all of you a Merry Christmas! **

**Thanks you guys! Please message me. **


	15. The Christmas Gift

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy. I hope that everyone likes this new chapter. It's a really good chapter. Please comment and message me. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Recap: Jenny and Skye were having Christmas together and suddenly Skye asks Jenny what will happen when Jenny has to go back to Forget-Me-Not Valley when spring comes.  
**

"Skye…..I…..I"

He stared down at him food. "What will happen to us?"

"I-I don't know." I had never given it any thought about what would happen when I'd have to go back home in the spring.

"I don't want you to never go home again. You'd miss your friends and family."

"You're….right."

He stood up from the table and went over to the window. I stared at him, nervous to hear his response. "If you want to leave…you can. I don't want to jeopardize your life. If anyone sees you with me, your life will be in danger. I don't want to lose you like that."

My heart dropped.

He looked over at me. "Jenny, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. And that's why I would give you the decision to leave or stay with me. But I should advise you that you should leave or else you'd be convicted as an accomplice in any of my crimes. But it's your choice." His eyes became glossy.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Skye….I-"

"No, if you want to go back home and have a normal life, then I won't hold you back. You can go marry a nice normal guy and have a family."

I shook my head. "No Skye, I love you. I don't want anyone else." I said as I reached for him.

He moved away from me and went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

I ran to him room and knocked on the door. "Skye?"

"Just leave me alone. I knew this day was coming. So just go back home and leave me be." his voice echoed through the door.

"Skye, I'm not leaving."

"No just go away! You don't need to pity me."

I opened the door to find Skye sitting at the end of the bed with him head in his hands. "Skye…"

"Just leave."

"No Skye, I won't." I said as I walked over to him and crouched in front of him. "Skye, I'm not leaving you. I don't want to marry anyone else." I said as gently pulled away his hands to look into his eyes. "I want you."

He had tears running down his face. "I love you, Jenny. But…you have to go back home. I don't want you to give up your life just to be with me. You have your whole life on that farm with Takakura in Forget-Me-Not Valley. You have your friends there who miss you. I don't want you to give all of that up just for me."

"But Skye, I love you."

He sighed. "Love does things to you. It changes you. When I fell in love with you I changed. I stopped stealing and I stayed here. Now that I know that you're in love with me, you'll just throw away your life so you can stay with me. I won't let you do that."

I placed a hand on Skye's cheek. "Skye, I'm not going to throw away my life. I want to start my life with you."  
"But what about the farm and your friends?"

I dropped my hand and looked down at the floor. That was a really difficult decision. What were we going to do?

Suddenly I perked my head up. "I got it!"

"What?"

"Okay, now this might be a bit of a hard thing to ask."

"Go on."

"What if you come to Forget-Me-Not Valley with me?"

Skye stared at me. "W-what?"

"Yeah, what if you come back home with me?"

"But Jenny, I can't show my face back there ever again. I'm a wanted man. They'll never let me in there. I'll be in jail before I even make it to your farm."

"But if I explain it to everyone, they'll understand. My friends already know about you. They'll love you, especially Celia. And Takakura, he'll understand if I talk to him. He treats me like a daughter now. I'm all he has left. If he knew that I truly love you then he'll let you live on the farm with me."  
"Jenny, that's a huge chance you're taking. If they don't say 'yes' then we'll never see each other again." he said sadly as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I put my hand over his. "I know, but it's a risk that I'm willing to make. I don't want to lose you." I replied as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

He wiped them away. "Okay then."

I met his eyes. "W-what?"

"I said 'okay'. Let's do it. We'll leave on New Year's Eve and make it back when spring begins on New Year's Day."

I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much Skye!" I squealed.

He hugged me. "You're welcome my beautiful maiden."

I met his face and kissed him.

Then he pulled back. "Oh I just remembered. I still have your extra Christmas present."

"Oh Skye, you've already given me enough. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"My beautiful maiden I worked very hard to get this for you. You must accept this present."

I sighed. "Well, okay. Where is it?"

"Oh no, my maiden; it's a surprise. We have to go outside. Come with me." he said as he held out his hand.

I grabbed onto it and he helped me up. Then he led me out of his bedroom. "You might want to dress warmly. It's cold outside." he said as he put his coat on.

I quickly put on my coat and boots. Skye opened the door and stepped out. I followed behind him and closed the door behind me.

It was already nighttime outside. The sky was lit up by the moon above the trees that surrounded Skye's cabin.

He grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes. It's a surprise. I'll lead you there." he said.

I closed my eyes and I felt Skye gently pull me along with him. I felt myself going right and left through the snow. 'Skye must have wanted to confuse me of where we were going.' I thought.

It felt like hours walking around with him. My legs were getting tired. "Skye, are we there yet?" I asked, still with my eyes closed.

"Just a little bit longer. No peeking." he said.

Surely enough a few minutes later we stopped. "Okay you can open your eyes now." he said softly.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful sight. We were on top of a cliff that overlooked the valley. Everything was so white and the moon shined so brightly on the snow; so much that the snow sparkled. And in the night sky was painted with billions of beautiful stars.

"Skye, it's beautiful."

"This is only part of your present." he said.

I turned around and looked at him. "What else is there?"

Skye reached into his coat and pulled out a small black box with a silver ribbon on it. "Here." he said as he handed me the box.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box. I reached in and pulled out a feather. I could see in the moonlight that it was blue. "Skye...what's this?" I asked, confusingly.

"Why, it's a blue feather, my lovely maiden."

I raised an eyebrow as I examined it. "A blue feather?" Okay this was a strange present.

"It's a...proposal gift." he replied.

My heart jumped as I looked at him. "P...pr...proposal?" I stuttered.

"You see the blue feather symbolizes a proposal. These blue feathers are very rare because the blue bird is a rare sight to see. They only come out on a sunny days and drop a feather. If man or a woman would find one of these then they would give it to the one that they love very much. It would be a proposal for…." he stopped.

I wanted him to continue. "A proposal for what?"

Skye took the feather and got down on one knee. He looked up at me and smiled.

My heart was beating extremely fast.

"Jenny...I've loved you ever since we met at the Villa that night. You were the most beautiful maiden I've ever met in my life. You captivated me with your beautiful looks and your way to stop me from carrying on my thieving duties. But when I thought I lost you to another man my heart was broken when I saw you with him. I left the village because I thought that you had found someone else to love, but I was wrong. You loved me the whole time and you would do anything just to be with me. And that's why I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm giving up being a thief so I can settle down with you."

He took a deep breath. "Jenny...will you marry me?" he asked.

**Didn't expect that did you? What will Jenny say? Well you'll just wait until next time. And I promise that I'll get it done quicker. Please comment and message me. Thank you so much!**


	16. Betrayed

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one done. Well here's the moment you've been waiting for. Please review and message me. ENJOY!**

**PS. I don't own Harvest Moon  
**

**

* * *

**

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stared down at him. "Skye...I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes', please." he said. "Despite about where we'll be or where we live, I just don't want to lose you again."

I thought for a second and I made my decision. "Yes, yes I will." I said.

Skye got up and picked me up in his arms. "Thank you! I'm so happy!" he yelled as he spun me around like my father used to with me.

I laughed as he spun me around. After a few spins Skye set me down. "You've made me that happiest guy on earth. I love you Jenny." he said.

"I love you too Skye." I said. I leaned forward kissed him. 'I'd have to be the happiest girl in the world.' I thought happily.

"Freeze!" someone yelled.

Skye and I pulled away immediately. My eyes widened. There in front of us stood three police officers holding guns up at us. Behind them stood Ann, Popuri, Rick, and a whole bunch of townspeople that were there the day Skye and I went shopping. And in the middle of the crowd was Kai.

"Is this him?" one of the police officers asked Kai.

"Yeah that's him, Phantom Skye.

"And the girl?" another one asked.

"She's the girl who was kidnapped. Just don't hurt her." Kai replied.

'How could Kai do this to me? My own best friend.' I thought.

Two police officers came over and split me and Skye up. One of them handcuffed Skye. The other grabbed onto me. "No! Let go of me! Skye!" I screamed.

"Hey let go of her! Jenny!" he yelled.

"Stop struggling, young lady." the cop told me.

I ignored his request and continued to fight back.

"Leave her alone!" Skye yelled.

Suddenly I felt something pinch my shoulder. I saw Skye's panicked reaction as I fell unconscious.

I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself in a small bed. I looked around the room and saw that it was very familiar. It was my room back in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I remembered the horrible thing that happened. Skye and I were split apart and Skye was arrested. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Jenny?" said a voice.

I looked to my left and saw Takakura laying his head on the edge of my bed.

"Jenny." he said as he lifted his head.

"Oh Takakura." I cried and hugged him.

"It's okay Jenny you're safe now. You'll never see that thief ever again." he said.

I started crying. "But I was never in any danger. I was safe with Phantom Skye." I sobbed.

"What? He never hurt you? But he kidnapped you."

"No he never kidnapped me." I replied.

Then I told Takakura everything that happened the night I left for the rest of the winter and stayed with Phantom Skye, finishing off with how Kai found us and got Skye arrested.

After I finished my story Takakura stayed quiet. "And you never told me about him." he said finally.

"I didn't know if you would approve him. I thought you'd call the police and have him arrested. But Uncle Takakura I love him. I love him with all my heart. Right before the police found us, Skye asked me to marry him. I said yes."

He stared at me, silently shocked.

"If you don't like it, then I don't care what you say or do, I love him and I want to be with him."

Takakura patted my head. "Jenny, I don't care if he is a thief. He might have been a criminal in the past but it sounds like he's changed because of you. If you love him I'm not going to hold you back. I just want to know, does he make you happy?" he asked.

I looked at him and felt warm tears roll down my face. "Yes. Yes he does." I replied and hugged Takakura as I burst into tears.

He gently stroked my hair. "Shhhh...it's going to be okay. We'll find a way to get him out." Takakura said.

* * *

A few days went by. I really never talked to anyone. I stayed at home and worked on the farm with Takakura.

It turned out that the police had found Skye's cabin. They took all his animals and sold them. They did bring Syrus and all my things back to me. Including the picture frames.

The only people I talked to was Celia and Takakura. Celia came over to visit every day to check on me. I never wanted to speak to anyone else.

One day Takakura came into my house while I was washing my dishes. "Hey Jenny, you have a visitor." he said.

I wasn't in the mood for visitors today. "Who is it?"

"It's Kai."

My heart dropped and I paused. "I don't want to see him." I said angrily.

Takakura didn't say a word. He turned around to go back outside and closed the door behind him.

I continued to wash the dishes when I heard the door open. I didn't look up and just kept washing the dishes.

"Um...hi Jenny. I heard Kai say.

I stayed quiet.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

I just kept ignoring him.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I was a little overprotective and a little crazy back at that town. If I never acted like that you would have never been kidnapped by that thief, Phantom Skye. I was so worried about you. I'm just glad that the police found you and arrested that no-good thief."

My breathing increased.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Blue Bar for a drink?" he asked.

I threw the dish I was washing back into the sink, splashing water everywhere. "That's it!" I screamed causing Kai to jump.

I stormed over to him. "How could you just think that I was kidnapped? I lived with him all winter long! He saved me when I was close to dying! He cared for me and nursed me back to health!"

"W-what?"

"And what do you do? You tell the police that I was kidnapped and arrest Phantom Skye! They arrested him and knocked me out! And now you have the nerve to come to my house and ask me to go out with you!" I screamed and I started breathing heavy.

Kai stood there with an open mouth.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "And I loved him. I loved him, Kai. How could you?" I said.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I had no idea that you felt that way about him. When did you start to fall for him?" Kai asked.

"The day I came back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I met him at Lumina's Villa. He was so nice to me and very romantic. The day that you kissed me was the day that Phantom Skye left. He left because we kissed. He was jealous of you."

He kept his gaze on me.

"But when I left for the winter, Syrus crashed in the blizzard and I broke my arm and almost died. Skye found me and I stayed with him so he could help me get better. Then we kind of hit it off from there and we finally admitted that we didn't want to leave each other again."

Kai breathed steadily, but I could see that his eyes were getting glossy.

"But when Skye and I went shopping I saw you in the village I didn't know what to do. So when you started accusing me I had to break up with you and run away back with Skye. We were perfectly fine when Christmas came. But then you sent the police after us. Before the police showed up Skye proposed to me. And I said yes."

He bit his lip as it began to quiver.

"But now we'll never be married now because he's in prison." I said and I started to cry.

Kai looked at down. "You never loved me." he said with tears rolling down his face.

"Kai, I loved you like a brother but nothing more. I liked dating you, but I never felt...like there was anything between us." I said.

Kai looked up and walked over to me. He grabbed me and kissed me hard.

I started crying as he kissed me roughly.

He pulled back. "Anything?"

"No." I sobbed as I shook my head.

Kai sighed as he let me go. "I'm sorry Jenny, for everything. I've got to go." I wiped my tears away.

"Bye Kai." I said.

Kai walked outside and closed the door behind him.

I ran over to my bed and fell on it. I started crying like I did the day the father died. 'I lost my parents, my future thief husband, and my best friend. What more could I lose?' I thought as I cried my eyes out.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Didn't expect that did you? Well the next one will be out in awhile. Thanks everyone! Please review and message me. **


	17. A Confession

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. I've been so busy with the school musical and I just got home Disney World with the marching band today. So I tried to get this up before I left but there was an error. But now that I'm back I can get working on it. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and message me. Enjoy!**

**Recap: Jenny said 'yes' to Skye's marriage proposal. And the police and Kai showed up and ruined the moment by arresting Skye and taking Jenny back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jenny let Kai have it and yelled at him for thinking that she was in danger. What will happen now? **

**

* * *

**

**~Skye's P.O.V. ~**

I sat in that cold prison waiting. Waiting to see her smiling face. Waiting to hug and kiss her. Waiting to hear her to say 'I do' at our wedding. But I knew that day wouldn't come.

I had been stuck in this place for a couple of days. All I did was sit on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about her.

The cell smelled old and dirty. I'd never been in such a place. I'd always lived in a nice cabin that smelled like pine and maple, but this smelled like rotten eggs and garbage.

I was still thinking back to that night, the night where I had been caught for the first time. Unbelievable. In all my years as a thief I had never been caught. Most of the time I could slip out of the building or if a nice lovely maiden was the victim then I could charm my way into leaving without being caught. And if neither of them worked then I could always use my Chick Beam magic to freeze them. How did they do it?

I also remember Jenny being taken away from me. My heart felt like it was smashed into pieces. I had never had a relationship with a maiden like this ever. I didn't know that one could charm me like this. I never would have thought that I would find someone. But now that I'm in prison, I'll never see her again. Jenny….

The old cop who arrested me came over to my cell. "Hey Phantom Skye, you've got a visitor." he snarled.

I hadn't really gotten along with any of the cops; a lot of them hated me. Hey, I'm a thief. I didn't expect them to like me anyways.

I sat up on my old cold worn out bed. 'Could it be her? I would love to hear her sweet voice again.' I thought.

Then from around the corner came the jerk that put me in prison. He looked depressed and tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Of all the visitors I could have had, why did it have to be him?

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"To talk."

"Haven't you already ruined my life enough?"

He was silent.

"You took my house, my animals, and most importantly you took away the love of my life." I said.

"I'm sorry." said Kai.

"Apology not accepted." I said as I turned around so I couldn't face him.

"Listen to me. Yeah, I've been a jerk and called to cops on you but that's because I thought Jenny was in danger. I thought you kidnapped her when I saw you guys at Mineral Town. So I told the police about you." Kai explained.

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"The whole town searched for you guys. The townspeople found your cabin while I found you guys and followed you to the cliff."

I sighed and crossed my arms. Well that explains that part.

"Jenny told me you proposed to her."

My eyes widened.

"And that's when I realized that she loves you, not me. And I just wanted to say sorry." he said.

I turned back around slowly to face him. "How is she?"

"She's completely depressed. She misses you a lot and she won't leave her farm or talk to anyone. She wants to see you." he said.

My heart felt sick. She was depressed. "I want to see her too, but as you can see I'm in prison you idiot. How am I going to get out of here?" I asked Mr. Clueless.

He dropped a heavy sack in front of the cell bars.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's fifty grand; profits from the Snack Shack and the reward money from your capture. It's your bail money." he replied.

My eyes widened at the bag of money. "Kai, I can't take this." I said.

"It's fine. Jenny needs you. And I can't bear to see her sad anymore. She loves you, not me. I want her to be happy with you." he said as he walked over to the old cop to tell him to get me out.

I smiled at him. "Hey Kai?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I replied.

**~ End of Skye's P.O.V. ~**

**

* * *

**

**Okay that's all for now. Sorry if it was short, I just had to get this small part in but the next one should be longer than this. So please review and message me! Thanks!  
**


	18. A Night to Remember

**Hey everyone! I finished this one quicker than I thought. I really hope you like this one. I thought this one is great. I hope you all like it. Please review and message me. Enjoy!  
**

**PS I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

I sat at my vanity curling my hair into little spirals.

Tonight was the Forget-Me-Not Valley New Years Ball at the beach. It was a new festival thing that the mayor wanted to do for the village on New Year's Eve. Everyone was supposed to dress up and have a dance at the beach.

I really didn't want to go, but Celia convinced me. She thought that I could use some time outside of the farm.

I grabbed two hair clips and pinned up my hair on both sides. I stood up and slipped on a blue silky dress that went down to my knees. It had somewhat thick straps and it had a slight ruffle at the bottom of the dress.

I slipped on my blue high heels as I headed to my jewelry box that was sitting on my dresser. I pulled out Skye's pendent and put it around my neck. 'I wonder if he misses me.' I sighed.

I grabbed a small purse and walked outside to find Takakura standing by his house in a tux. "You look nice Takakura."

"I hate this suit. I haven't worn this since I was your father's best man in his wedding, eighteen years ago." he replied.

I laughed. "Come on." I said tugging on his arm.

Takakura and I walked down to the beach together. As we neared a glare of lights lit up the dark area. Everyone from Forget-Me-Not Valley was there all dressed up.

Celia and Marlin walked up to us while their arms linked. "Hi Jenny, I'm glad you made it. See, I knew you would come to see your friends." she said.

"Yeah I guess. But Celia you look fabulous." I commented.

Celia was wearing a long green spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun. And Marlin had his hair jelled and he wore a tux.  
"And Marlin, don't you look pretty nice."

"Thanks. And you look pretty nice too." Marlin replied.

"Thank you."

"Um...I'm going to talk to some of my friends over there for a bit. Is that okay?" Takakura asked.

"Sure I'll be fine." I replied.

And with that he left to go talk to Vesta.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Celia asked.

"No you guys go dance." I said.

After Marlin and Celia left I sat down on one of the benches.

"Can I sit with you?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Flora smiling at me. She was wearing a beautiful long yellow dress and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Hey Flora, yeah you can sit here."

Flora smoothed out her dress and slowly sat down. "I haven't seen you since my wedding. What happened to you in those last few months?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. What about you?" I asked.

Flora started rubbing her stomach. "Well...I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."

"No way! A baby? Is Carter excited?"

"He's really happy. He really hopes it's a boy." she replied.

Carter walked over to us. "Hello Jenny. Do you mind if I ask this nice lady to dance?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"I'll talk to you later Jenny." Flora said as she got up to dance with her husband.

I sat on the bench watching everyone dance.

"Hey Penny Jenny!" Rock yelled as he ran over to me and sat next to me on the bench.

"Hey Rocky Road." I said.

"So you've finally decided to come out from the farm. So what's it like being out in the open again?"

I shrugged. "It has its ups and downs."

He began to look around. "Where's your date? Aren't you here with anyone?"

"No, I'm not. Takakura just came with me." I replied.

"Well I could be your date." he said with a smirk while straitening his tie.

"Ahem! You're my date! Remember?" Lumina yelled as she stomped over to us.

Rock rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...uh...right sorry Lumina."

Lumina sighed. "Boys. So how have you been Jenny? I haven't seen you around for awhile." she said.

"I'm fine, I guess." I replied.

"That's good. Come on Rock! Let's dance!" she squealed as she grabbed Rock's hand.

"I told you I don't dance!" he yelled as Lumina yanked him onto the dance floor.

I started laughing as I watched Rock trying to dance. He ended up falling on his face and getting a mouthful of sand. Lumina screamed when Rock got sand on her frilly pink dress.

"They make a cute couple, don't they? The goofball and the princess." Muffy said sarcastically as she sat next to me.

I laughed. "Yeah. Where's your date?"

"Um...Griffin is kind of my date. I didn't have anyone so Griffin asked me." she replied.

I looked over at the refreshment table and saw Griffin wearing a tux. "He cleaned up really nice."

"Yeah, tonight he and Gustafa are going to play their guitars together." she said.

I looked over at the dance floor and saw Nami in an orange dress dancing with a man with a tall green hat. "Awww...Nami and Gustafa look so cute." I said.

"Very cute!" Muffy replied.

I looked at Muffy. "I love your dress." I said.

"Oh thank you." she replied. Muffy was wearing a short strapless red dress and her hair was in a curly ponytail.

Griffin walked over and offered his hand. "Muffy, would you like to dance?" he asked.

Muffy grabbed his hand. "Sure. I'll talk to you later Jenny." she said as she got up and followed Griffin onto the dance floor.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sick at my stomach. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I got up from my seat and I walked to the shoreline. Then I walked over behind the rocks so nobody could see me.

All I could think about was Skye. I missed him so much. It felt like all of the feeling inside of me had been sucked out when he was arrested.

I slipped off my high heels and put my feet into the ice cold water. It gave me chills as I sighed and walked out farther into the water until it came halfway up to my legs. Then I looked up at the starry sky. 'I wonder if Skye misses me.' I thought.

Then I started to remember the time we met. I could almost hear his velvety voice calling to me.

I began pretending that he was there right in front of me talking to me like the night we met at the Villa.

'Well good evening. Now what is a beautiful maiden doing out here at this time at night?' I heard him ask in my imagination.

I closed my eyes and started imagining that I was facing him. His beautiful silver hair blowing in the breeze and his beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"I was going to deliver this medicine to the woman who lives here." I replied out loud to my imagination. I didn't care if anyone heard me. This was the only time that I could act like Skye was with me.

I felt like an outsider among the village now. Everyone knew about my little disappearance when I left and I ended up coming back home unconscious and my escort was the police. Some thought that I was kidnapped, some thought that Skye tortured me, and only few knew the true part of it.

'I really don't like beautiful girls to be walking around at night. Oh forgive me for being so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Skye. But most people call me Phantom Skye.' he said.

I could almost feel him kiss my hand.

'And what is your name?' I heard him say.

"My name is Jenny."

'Jenny, I love that name.'

"You're that thief."

"Ah...so you have heard of me haven't you? Well it seems that I'm more known to beautiful girls than anyone." said a voice.

My eyes shot open and I turned around to see if my ears were tricking me or not. There he was. He was dressed in a tux and he stood there smiling at me. Then he looked up at the sky. "You know this night is beautiful because it makes your beauty stand out." he said.

I walked out of the water and as soon as I hit the sand I ran into his arms. Then I started crying on his shoulder. "Oh Skye, I've missed you so much." I sobbed.

He hugged me tightly. "I missed you too."

"How did you get out of prison?" I asked.

"Your friend, Kai came to see me. He used the reward money for me and profits from the Snack Shack for my bail money. Your friend is a good guy." he said.

'Kai helped Skye out of prison?' I thought. This is so shocking. "Why did he help you?"

"He said that he couldn't bear to see you sad anymore. So he paid for my bail and I got out so I came here to see you." he said.

"Skye...I was so upset when you were in prison. I couldn't do anything." I said and I broke down crying.

"Shhhh...it's okay now. I'm never going back to prison ever again and we'll be together forever." he said.

"But wait, I'm still forgetting something. Where's Kai?" I asked.

"Oh...Kai left town after he got you out of prison."

My heart dropped.

"He didn't want to hang around here anymore, so he just packed up and left."

This was unbelievable. I wanted to cry.

"He says he's sorry for everything he did to you and he hopes that you'll be happy with me." Skye explained.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. 'I got my handsome thief back, but now I've lost my best friend.'

"Hey now, it's okay. Kai wants you to be happy just like your father did. And I want you to be happy too. Okay?" he assured me as he wiped away my tears.

"Okay."

"Good, now how about a dance?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

We looked behind the rocks and saw Gustafa and Griffin on the stage.

"Hey everyone, having a good time?" Gustafa asked.

Everyone cheered for the answer.

"Great. Well you're in for a special treat." said Griffin.

"Griffin and I have teamed up to play our guitars for you. So we want to see all of our cute couples out on the dance floor." said Gustafa as he started strumming on his guitar. "This song is for the beautiful woman I love; Nami this is for you.

"And Muffy, I've always loved you like a daughter. But there is a feeling for you that may be more than we thought. So this is for you too." said Griffin as he started strumming on his guitar.

I saw all my friends dancing with someone.

Celia had her head on Marlin's chest as they danced around in circles.

Lumina was trying to teach Rock how to waltz, but he kept stepping on her feet.

Flora was dancing with Carter carefully, probably because of her baby.

Even Takakura was dancing with Vesta.

"Awww...all of my friends found someone." I said.

"Yep and I found someone too." said Skye.

I turned around and faced him. "Yeah I found someone too."

Skye offered his hand. "May I have this dance, my lovely maiden?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Yes you may."

Skye put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. Then we started to turn around slowly in circles.

"So am I a good dancer or what?" Skye asked.

"Well you're way better than Rock is." I said with a giggle.

"Oh ha ha very funny." he replied sarcastically. "So when are we having our wedding?"

My heart jumped. "How about next week?"

"That sounds good to me. Do you want a big church wedding with a lot of people or do you want something else?" he asked.

"Um...how about a private wedding at the spring?" I asked.

He smiled. "That's a great idea. It's no wonder that I want to marry you, you're so smart."

"But you're smarter than me. You managed to break into all of those places without getting caught. Well except for that one time."

"Hey I had a reason, to see my beautiful maiden." he said as he kissed my forehead.

I sighed.

"So it's settled. One week from today at the Goddess Spring and it's a private wedding." he said.

"Yep that sounds right." I replied. I was so happy. We were finally going to have a wedding.

"Well since last time was interrupted I'd better do this again." Skye said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue feather.

Then he got down on one knee. "Jenny...I've loved you ever since we met at the Villa that night. You were the most beautiful maiden I've ever met in my life. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm giving up being a thief so I can settle down with you. So Jenny will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I will." I replied and leaned down to kiss him.

As I did that Skye stood up and scooped me up into his arms and held onto me so he could give me the most passionate kiss he's ever given me.

When he pulled back he smiled. "Our love is in the stars my beautiful maiden. The stars say that we'll be together for eternity."

I smiled back. "I couldn't agree any more with them."

I couldn't be any happier. This night was the night that I would remember forever.

* * *

**Awww so what did you think? Was it good? I hope that you liked it. Please review and message me. Thanks everyone!**


	19. The Day That Would Change Everything

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy in the last few weeks with school and stuff. I'm really sorry for delaying one of the most anticipated chapters ever. Please review and message me. I really appreciate it when everyone gives a review. Well anyways I won't delay any longer. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day that would change my life forever.

I woke up and stretched my arms out. My stomach sloshed around when I got up. I felt sick. 'Must be nervous.' Well duh, I was getting married today.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair so it was nice and fluffy. I put on a nice white frilly shirt and I also put on a long pink and yellow stripped skirt. I brushed my hair out and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I slipped on my black dress shoes and walked outside.

Takakura was outside plowing the field. "Well what a beautiful bride we have here?"

I sighed. "Thanks Takakura."

"But shouldn't you be wearing a big white dress with a veil?" he asked.

"Yeah but I told Skye I wanted a small wedding."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? If he says 'no' then I could be there to teach him a lesson."

I laughed. Wow that would be a sight to see Takakura attack someone. "No thanks Takakura, Skye and I just wanted it to be the two of us. And I highly doubt he'll say 'no' to me. He's been with me this long and he still wanted me after he got out of prison. I'm sorry Takakura."

"It's okay. I hope that your private wedding goes good."

"Me too."

He gave me a hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you now."

I smiled as looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I'm sure they would." Then I pulled back. "Well I'd better go I can't keep Skye waiting. Bye Takakura."

"Bye Jenny and congratulations."

I walked back to the Goddess Spring with my heart racing. It was almost time. I couldn't believe it.

When I got there he stood right by the small pond. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and tan dress pants. "Well isn't this the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." he said with smirk.

"And what about the handsome groom standing before me?"

"Touché my dear."

I walked over to him. "You're also the handsome thief who stole my heart."

He smiled. "And you're the beautiful maiden who has had her heart stolen by me."

I smiled back at him.

Skye looked around the forest. "Well I guess it's just the two of us. Our own private wedding. Are you nervous?"

"A little but I'm really happy that I'm marring you."

"Well I guess we should get started." he said and took my hand. "Well as a thief, I have my share of secrets but I promise to love and care for you."

"Well I should act as the preacher to you. Do you Phantom Skye take me to be you beautiful wife? To love and cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" I asked.

"I do. So do you have anything to say to me?" he answered.

"Yep." I paused. "I just want to say that the day I met you changed my life. You were the sweetest guy I ever met. You helped me feel better about myself and you always told me that I should be happy and not blame myself for my father's death. You told me that my father would be happy for me in heaven. And Kai would be happy for me before he left. You helped me to find the strength to stand on my own. And now I'm about to start my new life with you. I'm so happy when I'm with you."

He kept my gaze but I looked down at my feet, embarrassed by what I just told him. "I bet you think that what I just said was stupid."

He lifted my chin. "No it was really sweet, really. Well in that case, do you, Jenny, take me, the awesomely romantic thief to be your handsome husband? And to promise to love and cherish me, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?"

"I do."

"Well than by the power invested in me, I pronounce us husband and wife."

I smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

He leaned forward and I leaned in too. His lips brushed against mine sending sparks off. It was now official; we were married.

I pulled back and I felt warm tears fall down my face.

Skye lifted my chin up. "Hey what's wrong? You shouldn't cry at your wedding."

"I know…it's just that I'm so happy." I sobbed.

Skye pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "Awwww...I love you Jenny."

"I love you too, Skye."

"Um...excuse me you two?" a voice said.

Skye and I jumped and looked at the spring.

Skye held me close to him. "Who's there?"

Out of the water came the Harvest Goddess. She looked amazingly gorgeous. The morning sunlight caught off of the water and lit up her dress.

Skye gasped. "You're the Harvest Goddess."

"Hello Skye and Jenny. I heard that you were having a wedding." she said.

"Yeah." we replied.

"Well in honor of your wedding I have a little gift for you."

All of a sudden a bunch of little Harvest sprites came out of the tree. They all started cheering for us.

"I'll ring the wedding bell for you." she said.

In the distant we could hear wedding bells ringing.

"Thank you Harvest Goddess." I said.

"You're welcome. I hope you and Skye will live happy together."

"We will." said Skye.

The Harvest Goddess smiled at us and disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

Skye down looked at me and kissed me softly.

This was the happiest day of my life. I couldn't wait for my new life to start with Skye. The small farmer maiden and the handsome smooth talking thief.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Skye and Jenny finally got married. For some of you think that it's over now. But the news is...there's still more to the story. So if you'd like to know what happens next, well then you'll just have to wait until next time. Thanks everyone! Please review and message me!**


	20. The Truth

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. It's getting towards the end. There's only a few more chapters left before it ends. I hope you all like this one. Please review and message me. Enjoy!**

**PS I do not own harvest moon. Only my OC Jenny.**

* * *

"So what happened to Phantom Skye and Jenny? Did they start their new life together?" Laura asked.

"Yes they did. Phantom Skye moved into the farm with Jenny and they have been living there ever since. Of course Phantom Skye didn't like the farm work at first, but he learned to like it."

Laura giggled. "What else happened?"

"Well, about a year later they had a baby."

Her blue eyes widened. "They did? What was the baby's name?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I can't really remember at the moment but I'll remember next time. But now, it's time for you to go to sleep." I said while tucking her in bed.

"Awwww...but Mommy. I really want to know." Laura complained.

"No buts, you need your sleep. I'll tell you some other time. Okay?"

Laura laid her head on her pillow and sighed. "Okay."

"That's my girl. Good night Laura. I love you." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mommy." she said and closed her eyes.

I got off her bed and walked to the door. Looking back at Laura I could see that she was fast asleep as I turned out the lights.

I walked over to the kitchen and resumed washing dishes from earlier. It was a typical evening. I worked on the farm all day, made dinner, and read Laura a bedtime story. That was the first time I told her that story. It seems that I'm going to be telling that story from now on for awhile.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist giving chills that went up my spine. I gasped and dropped the dish I was washing back into the water. Water splashed all over the counter, the floor, and me.

"So did you tell her the story about us?" a voice asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I did. And don't scare me like that. I don't want to break another dish again."

"Oh come on. You weren't afraid of me when we first met." he said slyly.

"That's true but..." I stopped because my husband turned me around to face him.

"You thought I was too handsome to be afraid of." he said as he leaned forward. His lips gently brushed against mine.

I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in closer.

A few seconds later I pull away. "You're still the smooth talker that I met at the Villa."

He gave me a fake frown.

"But you're the smooth talking thief that I fell in love with." I finished.

My husband smiled and kissed me again. Then he pulled back and smiled down at me.

"I love you Phantom Skye." I said.

"I love you too Jenny." he replied.

I pulled away from his hold. "Well I'd better get back to the dishes."

"Okay fine. But you really need your sleep." he said as he patted my stomach. "What about the baby? Dr. Hardy told you to take it easy."

"Skye, I'm fine. Just let me finish the dishes and I'll come to bed."

He sighed. "Here I'll help you get done quicker." he said as he began drying the dishes.

"You always know how to treat a lady. You still haven't changed a bit." I said.

"You didn't either. The only thing that changed was our lives. I mean we live on a farm together. We have Laura. And we have a new baby on the way." he reminisced.

"Yes, that's true."

"But there was one small thing that changed about you. You became a lot stronger. You stopped blaming yourself for things you didn't do. I'm really proud of you." he said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks Skye."

After the dishes were done Skye went into the bedroom. "Aren't you coming?" Skye asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Skye disappeared in the bedroom.

I walked over to the dining table and sat in one of the chairs. Glancing around to see if Skye was gone I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter. I had already opened it earlier but I didn't have time to read it because I had to make dinner.

Neither my husband nor Laura knew about the letter.

I opened the letter and pulled out a note.

_Dear Jenny,_

_ Meet me at the Goddess Spring tomorrow at noon. _

_ Sincerely….._

There was no name.

'Who sends a letter with no name? Oh, right. It's probably just Skye playing a trick on me. He hasn't used that trick since we met.' I thought as I gave a small laugh.

"M...Mommy?" a little voice called.

I looked behind me and saw Laura standing outside of her room. "Laura? What are you doing up?"

She walked over to the table. "I couldn't sleep." she replied as she got up and sat on my lap. "Mommy, I need to ask you something."

"What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"W...what happened to Kai?" she asked.

I sat there quietly. "I...I don't know." I replied.

Laura looked at me. "M...Mommy you're Jenny…and Daddy is Phantom Skye from the story, aren't you?"

I sat there in disbelief. 'How did Laura figure it out?' I thought.

Laura pulled out the pendent that Skye gave me.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"You left it in my room. It was the one that Daddy gave to you. This was the pendent that you were talking about in the story." she said as she handed it to me.

"Yeah it was me." I replied with a small smile.

"Then that means that I'm the little baby from the story."

"Yep, that was you."

Laura laid her head on my chest. "Wow you're so cool, Mommy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Within a few minutes Laura fell asleep in my lap. I carefully got up and took her to her room to put her back into bed.

After that I went back to my own bedroom where Skye was sleeping peacefully.

I quietly crawled into bed next to him. I looked at him and smiled. 'This was my life. The life I wanted. I had Skye and Laura. What more could I ask for?' I thought happily as I fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight shined in my eyes as I awoke the next morning. 'Another new day.' I thought as I turned over to look at Skye. But Skye was already gone; he must have gone out to do the farm work.

I got out of bed, changed out of my pjs, and put on a fresh pair of overalls. Then I walked out of my bedroom and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Naturally I made Laura's favorite, chocolate-chip pancakes.

I set them at her seat at the table but strangely, she wasn't sitting in her seat. 'She must have slept in.' I thought as I walked over to her bedroom.

I opened the door and peeked inside. "Laura, it's time for breakfast. It's time to wake up." All I could see was an empty bed.

I ran outside into the morning foggy mist and sprinted over to the barn. Skye was inside of there, feeding Syrus his morning breakfast. "Skye, have you seen Laura?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Wasn't she in her room?" he asked.

"No she wasn't." I said as panic began to rise in my voice.

Skye dropped the hay and ran outside. "Laura!" he yelled.

"Laura!" I screamed.

"Where could she have gone?" Skye said.

"I don't know. Oh Skye, where could she be?" I said as I started to cry.

Skye pulled me into his arms. "Shhhh...it's okay. We'll find her. We'll get some of the folks to help. Okay?"

I looked up at him and wiped my tears away. "Okay."

"Come on let's go get some help." said Skye as we started to run into town.

Where could she have gone?

* * *

**Well what did you think? Where could Laura have gone. Well you'll just have to wait until next time. I hope you liked it. Please review and message me. **


	21. A Day Out On the Town

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been really busy with graduation and exams so I'm really sorry. I hope you all like the new chapter. Please review and message me. Enjoy!**

**Recap: Skye and Jenny had a daughter named Laura and Jenny told her the whole story about her and Skye. Then Laura disappears the next morning and is no where to be found. Will they find her? **

* * *

**~ Laura's P.O.V. ~**

I walked around the town looking at the cool things around me. Usually I never walked around by myself like this but today I just felt like going around today without my mommy or daddy.

I passed the big house where all the people stayed with Ruby. As I walked up to it I saw Ruby run outside. "Hiya Ruby!" I said as I ran over to her.

"Oh hello Laura, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. I'm on an adventure." I replied happily.

"Oh are you? Do you think that you could take this to Grandma Ramona for me? I'm really busy right now, and I can't get it to her in time. Can you do it for me?" she asked while handing a paper bag to me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Thank you, oh and tell my son I said hi."

"Will do!" I yelled as I ran to the really big house on the hill.

When I reached the top I came to a big fountain. This was the fountain where my mommy and daddy met. I was actually here. It was so cool.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and out came the butler. "Why hello Miss Laura, please come in." he said as he let me in.

"This is for Granny Ramona!" I said as I handed Sebastian the bag.

"Oh thank you Miss Laura. My my, you remind me of your mother; such a sweet girl who loves to help." he said and patted my head.

"ROCK! THIS IS NOT WHAT I ORDERED! TAKE IT BACK!" I heard someone scream.

There was some smashing and crashing coming from upstairs. Rock ran downstairs with a tray of food and tripped. He dropped the tray on the ground and it splattered everywhere. "OW! I thought pregnancy was supposed to be a happy thing. Not wait on your wife hand and foot while she has an anger issue." he mumbled.

Sebastian sighed and helped Rock up. "Are you okay Master Rock?"

"Yeah, are you okay Rocky?" I asked as I tried to help him up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I wonder if your mommy went through the same thing when she had you." he replied.

"Rock, don't say that such of a thing to Miss Laura." Sebastian said angrily to Rock.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry Laura." Rock said to me.

"It's okay." I said as a hugged him. "Oh, mama Ruby says hi."

"Oh, thanks for the message."

There was another crash upstairs. "ROCK!"

"Oh boy…not again. You'd better go home before Lumina comes down here to kill me." Rock said.

"Okay, bye Rocky. Bye Sebastian." I said as I hugged them both of them and ran outside.

I ran down the hill, back into town. I suddenly realized something. Most of the places down here are the places where my mommy and daddy were in the story.

The Blue Bar was where my mommy was kidnapped and taken to the Goddess Spring. The dig sight was where my daddy came to take her to the beach that one night. And the most important place I wanted to see was the Goddess Spring where they got married and where my mommy kissed Kai.

'I have to go see the Goddess Spring.' I thought to myself as I began to run to the forest entrance near my house.

But as I was running through the forest I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Laura!" I heard a voice scream.

I looked up and saw my three best friends standing over me. My best friend, Maria, and the twins, Francine and Colin.

"Hiya Laura. Here I'll help you up." said Francine as she helped me up to my feet.

"Thanks."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Colin asked.

"I'm on an adventure!" I said excitedly.

"You are? Cool! Can I come?" Francine asked.

"No you can't. Mom and Dad want us to get back to the dig site to help them. Let's go. We'll see you later Laura." said Colin as he tried to pull Francine away.

"No! I want to stay!" Francine complained.

Finally Colin picked up his twin sister and walked away. "Let me go Colin!" she screamed.

Maria looked at me and shook her head.

"Why does Colin have to be so mean to his sister? He's turning into his daddy." I said.

"Yeah, meanie old Carter." said Maria.

Maria was only two years younger than me. Also her mommy and daddy always made her work on their farm, kind of like my mommy and daddy. Except my daddy was a thief and my mommy was the farm girl who fell in love with the thief.

"Well I've got to get home to my mommy with the crops. Bye bye Laura." she said and ran across the bridge to Auntie Celia and Uncle Marlin's house.

I walked back into the forest where the magical pond was. I stared at myself in the pond. My short blonde hair blowing in my face and my pretty blue eyes sparkled in the water. I looked just like my mommy. This was where it all happened.

Then all of a sudden a fish popped out of the water. I fell backwards and watched the fish dive back down. "Wow! I've never seen a fish do that!" I squealed.

"I have. Fish love to hop out of the water." said a voice.

I looked over towards the forest entrance and saw a very tall man standing there. He wore a purple t-shirt and blue jean shorts. He had very tan skin and he wore a purple bandanna.

He smiled walked over to me. "They think that someone's going to feed them." he said as he pulled a loaf of bread out of his backpack. "Do you want to feed them?"

"Yeah!" I replied as he tore off some and handed it to me. I tore off smaller pieces and threw them into the water. The little fish poked their heads out of the water and ate the floating bread. I giggled at them.

"Yeah I love to feed the fish out here. I used to come when I was little."

I looked at him. "Really? My mommy said that she used to come here a lot too when she was little."

"Oh really? Maybe I know her. Who's your mommy?"

"Um…I think her name is Jenny."

The man stared at me for a few seconds and smiled. "Yeah I know your mommy. You look just like her."

I smiled back and then looked at the fish.

"Hey, do you know how to fish?" the man asked me.

"No I don't."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Yes please!" I squealed.

The man had a fishing pole sticking out of his pack. He pulled it out and held it out to me.

"Go ahead, take it. Now stand near the water and hold out the rod." he said as I took it from him.

I stood up and put the pole out to the water. The man put his hands on mine and held the pole. "Okay now, pull it back and swing it out."

I swung it like a baseball bat and the line went into the water. The little red and white thing at the end floated on the water. "Now what?"

"Just wait until the bobbin goes down. The little red and white thing."

"Okay."

We waited for a few minutes and sure enough the little red and white thing, or the bobbin, went underwater.

"Okay now you turn the reel and pull back on the pole." he said.

I started turning the little round thing at the bottom of the rod and I pulled back. Then the pole pulled me back to the water.

"Whoa! I've got you!" he yelled and grabbed me. He started helping me pull on the pole.

"Whoa! It's a big one!" he yelled.

We kept pulling and pulling until suddenly a big fish came out of the water and fell on the grass. The man put me down and looked at the fish. "Nice fishing. You got a good one. Oh by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Laura." I replied as I looked down at the fish. "I caught my first fish!"

**~ End of Laura's P.O.V. ~**

* * *

**Well how was it? Who is that mysterious guy? I bet a lot of you guys can guess already. Well I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker than this one. Thanks everyone! Please review and message me. **


	22. Surprises Keep Coming

**Well the good news is, I got the next chapter out quicker than last time. I hope you all like this one. Please review and message me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Laura!" I screamed.

I must have run all over town looking for her. Ruby said that she saw her a while ago and that she told Laura to make a delivery for her. Sebastian and Rock told me that she was at the Villa and then left about a half an hour ago.

I ran over to the dig site and saw Flora walking out of the digging tunnel. "Flora!" I yelled.

"Oh hello Jenny." she greeted.

"Flora, have you seen Laura anywhere?" I asked.

"I haven't, but Colin and Francine just saw her a few minutes ago near Vesta's farm." "Thanks." I said as ran over to Vesta's farm. I could see Celia working out in the field with Marlin.

"Celia!" I yelled.

She looked up from her plowing. "What's wrong Jenny?" she asked.

"Laura is missing! Have you or Marlin seen her?"

"No I haven't. Marlin?"

"No I haven't either." he replied. "I did." said Celia and Marlin's daughter, Maria. "Could you please tell me where she went?" I asked her. "She went into the forest. She told me that she was going on an adventure." Maria explained.

"Thank you. If you see Laura, please tell her to come home."

"We will. And we'll help look for her too." said Marlin.

"Thanks!" I yelled and ran across the bridge. I took a right and ran into the forest.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. "I caught my first fish!" a voice yelled.

I knew that voice, it was Laura.

I ran and ran until I came to the Spring. There she was. Laura was bouncing up and down and giggling. And sitting on the ground next to her was a young man.

"Laura!" I yelled.

Laura looked over and saw me. "Mommy!" she yelled.

I ran over and she ran into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "Oh Laura, are you okay? We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Mommy. This man taught me how to fish and look!" she yelled and pointed to a big fish that was flopping around. "I caught my first fish!"

"Wow you did. That's a big fish. What do you say to the nice man?" I asked as I put her down.

Laura ran over and hugged the man. "Thank you Mister!" she yelled.

"Oh, you're welcome Laura." he said and hugged her back.

"Laura, where have you been all morning?"

"Oh, I wanted to go see all of the places where you met Daddy at; like in the story."

"Oh sweetie, if you wanted to go and see them you should have asked me or your Daddy. You shouldn't just leave without saying anything. You scared me so much. Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry Mommy."

I patted her head. "That's all right honey. Now Laura, you'd better get back home, your Daddy is very worried about you."

"Okay, thank you very much Mister. Bye." she yelled to the young man and ran out of the forest.

"Bye Laura!" the man yelled.

Then it got silent.

"Cute kid." the man said finally.

"Yeah she is." I replied.

"She reminds me of you when you were a kid. She has your eyes and your silly giggle. She even has your sense of adventure too."

I sighed. "Yeah only you would know that...Kai." I said and turned around to face him.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here? You haven't showed your face here in years."

"I thought I should see how you were doing. Can't I check in on my best friend, or are we still friends now?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He paused for a minute. "You've got an adorable daughter, Jenny. How old is she?"

"Six years old."

"Oh, well she's very cute. Is she the only one?"

"For now, I have a baby coming soon." I replied as I rubbed my stomach.

"Hmmm...boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet."

It got silent again.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I got married a few years back. She's the sweetest thing ever."

"Who?" I asked astonished.

"That Popuri girl from Mineral Town. If you still remember her after all these years." he replied.

"Yeah I still remember her. How did you get around her overprotective brother, Rick?"

"I went back to Mineral Town to live there and I hung around them for awhile. After a few weeks of being there I started falling in love with her. Then I proposed a year later. Her brother was a little upset, but Popuri convinced him that I was a good guy. So we got married and we had twin boys a year after that. And just recently, Popuri just gave birth to our new baby girl a few weeks ago."

He paused for a second.

"When I saw her in Popuri's arms I started to cry." he said as tears started to fall down his face.

"Skye started crying when he saw Laura in my arms. I even started crying. I had my own little baby in my arms and I felt so happy. I finally started a family and it was the life I wished for."

I paused for a second. "I'm sorry I lied to you back then. I didn't want to hurt your feelings that day, but when you kissed me...part of me kind of liked it. When you took me home and asked if we should start dating, I didn't know what to say."

I paused again and remembered the saddest part of my story. "When you left I was not alone in my house. Skye was in there and he was so mad at me. He saw me kissing you and assumed that I was in love with you. He screamed at me and left me there crying. After three months went by Skye never returned and I decided to date you. I had to get Phantom Skye out of my mind."

"Then why did you want to date me?" Kai asked.

"Because you were one of the sweetest guys I ever met. Also I wanted to see what it was like to date my best friend. It was a fun time though."

"Did you really love me?"

I paused for a minute. "No, not really, I liked that we were dating, but I didn't really love you. I guess I just said it to make you happy."

He exhaled. "Oh Jenny, you made me happy every day. Besides, I kind of knew that you didn't really love me. You always had something in your eyes that told me that something was wrong. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't."

He tossed threw a stone into the Goddess Spring. "When I met you, you we were just the cutest little girl ever and we were the best of buddies. When you left it seemed like we would never see each other again. But when you came back you...you weren't that cute little friend I had. You became a very beautiful woman. Something about you just made my heart soar. I don't know if it was your eyes, your voice, or your beauty, but something about you really caught my eye." he stopped for a second. "I really was in love with you. But then my love was shattered when I saw Skye with you that night you were at the Blue Bar."

I looked at him with widened eyes. "What are you talking about Kai?"

"Well one night I was up in my hotel room trying to sleep but I couldn't. I was thinking about you and I finally realized that I was in love with you that moment. I got up from my bed and went to my window and looked out to see if you were around so I could tell you how I really feel. But then I looked out my window... and I saw Phantom Skye carrying you in his arms. I ran out of my room and ran downstairs as fast as I could. As I ran outside and saw nothing; it's like he wasn't even there. I thought that it was a dream or just my imagination so I went to your house and knocked on your door, so I could make sure that you were there and I wasn't going crazy."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well you didn't answer so I went over to Takakura's house. He came out and asked why was there at his house at twelve in the morning. So I asked him where you were and he said you were at the Blue Bar helping Muffy and Griffin to watch out for Phantom Skye. So I said thanks and ran over to the Blue Bar. I ran inside and saw Muffy polishing glasses at the counter. I asked where you were and she handed me the note that said that you went home but I already knew you weren't there." Kai explained.

"Um...Kai I didn't write that note, Skye did." I said and stopped.

"Of course I knew that. You don't write that fancy. Your writing is a lot more like chicken scratch."

I raised an eyebrow. "Chicken scratch? As I recall yours isn't so fancy either."

"Sorry. So anyways, what exactly happened then?"

I sighed and continued. "Well I was at the Blue Bar for a few hours but then Griffin and Muffy left for a few minutes so I was alone. Then all of a sudden Phantom Skye came up behind me and I was scared stiff. Then he put me under some kind of sleeping spell and I guess he carried me to the Goddess Spring while I was sleeping. I woke up in Skye's arms and we talked for awhile until I fell asleep."  
He said nothing but kept staring at me.

"I woke up in my house the next morning and then you came over extremely frantic. I couldn't tell you that I ran into Phantom Skye."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I was afraid that you would tell the police. And you did end up telling them."

"I didn't know what to do. I saw you on the back of Syrus and I saw Phantom Skye. I thought that he kidnapped you; I guess that I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you Kai. It's been so long since I've seen you."

He smiled at me. "Are we still the best friends ever?"

"The best." I replied.

Kai ran over to me and hugged me. "I missed you Jenny."

"I missed you too Kai." I said as I hugged him.

He pulled away and looked at me. "So now that we're friends again, can we make a wish?"

"For old time's sake?"

"Yep."

"Sure let's do it." I replied as we both looked into the Spring.

We closed our eyes and wished. 'I wish that my life would stay like this forever.' I wished.

I opened my eyes and saw Kai wishing. Then he opened his eyes. "Don't worry I didn't wish that we were married or anything."

We both started laughing. Then all of a sudden a sharp paid shot through my stomach. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and held my stomach.

"Jenny! What's wrong?" Kai asked as he knelt beside me.

"Ahhh! I think it's the baby." I grunted.

"What? Are you going into labor?"

"I think so. You have to get me home and get Dr. Hardy." I grunted again.

"All right I'm on it." he said as he picked me up and started running towards my farm.

Another sharp pain shot through again. "Ahhhhh! Hurry Kai!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Just hang in there."

Within a few minutes we arrived at the farm. Kai held me close to him as he opened the door to my house.

Skye was sitting in a chair by the T.V. reading the newspaper and Laura was sitting on the floor drawing.

Skye looked up from the paper. "Kai, what are you doing here? Oh my gosh, Jenny?" he yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

"You've got to help! Jenny's going into labor!" Kai yelled.

"What? Are you sure?" Skye asked.

"Yes Skye! You've got to get Dr. Hardy! And hurry! Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

Kai ran into my bedroom and laid me on the bed. "You stay here and watch Jenny; I'll go get Dr. Hardy." Kai said to Skye.

"All right, go now and hurry." Skye said.

And with that Kai ran out the door.

Skye rushed to my side and held my hand. "Shhhh! It's going to be okay. Kai went to go get Dr. Hardy. Just hang in there."

I squeezed Skye's hand and weakly smiled. 'I hope Kai gets back here in time.' I thought.

* * *

**Oh boy, Jenny's having the baby. Hopefully Kai will get the doctor in time. Thanks everyone. I hope to get the next chapter out in time. Please review and message me.**


	23. Facing the Enemy

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been trying to publish this for a week but I couldn't get it to work, but now I did. I hope you all like this new chapter. I really appreciate your comments and reviews. There are only a few chapters left of this story. It will end soon, and I'm a little upset that it's coming to it's end. But don't worry, I've got plenty more to write. Anyways please review and message me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Kai's P.O.V.~**

I kept running through town trying to find Dr. Hardy's house. I couldn't believe what was happening. I see my best friend after so many years and now she's having her baby unexpectedly. Wow, this day was just getting more exciting by the minute.

After I ran halfway across town I finally reached Dr. Hardy's house. I banged on his door as hard as I could until the door opened.

A bald man with big glass gray and red eye stepped outside. "Yes? Oh my goodness Kai. I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you've got to help."

Dr. Hardy looked at me in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"It's Jenny, she's going into labor and she's in bad shape. You've got to help her." I said franticly.

"Whoa slow down Kai. Jenny's going into labor? Oh boy, let me get my things. Could you get Nina for me? She's lives in a small house by Vesta's."

"Sure." I replied and ran off towards Vesta's. When I crossed the bridge there was a small house off to the right. I ran over and banged on the door.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses." A voice grumbled from behind the door. The door opened and out came a man wearing a brown suit. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Humph! What do you want?"

"Um...I'm looking for Nina." I responded in a small voice.

"Yes, did someone call for me?" a weak voice called out. From behind the old man a very small old woman came out into view. She had rosy cheeks and she wore a hat that looked like a ladybug. She smiled at me. "Oh hello there young man. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, Dr. Hardy told me to come and get you. My best friend is going into labor."

"Oh, do you mean Jenny?"

I nodded frantically.

"Oh dear well I'd better go and help. Let me get my things." she said as she went back inside.

The man, who was probably her husband, kept an evil glare on me.

A minute later Nina came out with a doctor's bag and a white cane. She turned to her husband. "Now Galen, I made some curry for you. It's on the table."

The old man grumbled and went back inside. "Lousy teenagers these days."

"Well we'd better be going." she said to me.

"Here I'll help you with your bag."

"Oh I'm fine Sonny. Don't worry about me; this old gal has still got her strength. Now not a moment to lose." she said as she hobbled on her cane.

We both walked at a steady pace until we reached Jenny's farm. We walked inside and saw Skye standing at his bedroom door.

He looked up at us with tear streaks going down his cheeks. "Dr. Hardy is already in there."

Nina patted Skye's shoulder. "Jenny is going to be okay, Skye. I'm going in." she said as she went over to the bedroom door. She opened it and went inside.

Before she closed the door I heard Jenny scream. 'Hang in there Jenny.' I thought.

Then it got quiet.

I looked at Skye. He stared at me with a stern look; at least he wasn't angry. "Um...you can take a seat if you want."

I nodded my head and sat down on the big chair in the living room. Skye sat down on the couch across from me, not taking his eyes off of me.

This is awkward, sitting in a room with a thief who married your best friend who you were in love with. It was silent for awhile.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." said Skye.

"Yep." I replied.

"So what's new with you?" he asked.

I stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I got a house in Mineral Town and I've got a wife and three kids, too."

"Oh really, who's your wife?"

"Her name is Popuri." I replied.

"Ah. I've seen her before. Nice girl." Skye said.

Then it got silent again.

"What are you doing here Kai? It's been seven years since you were here last."

I sighed. So I was going to have to answer just like I pretty much did with Jenny not more than an hour ago. "I wanted to see how much has changed since I left. Also I wanted to see everyone."

"Especially Jenny?"

I nodded my head.

Suddenly the front door opened and in came Laura. She had a bunch of flowers in one hand and a jug of milk in the other. She ran up to Skye. "Look daddy. I got some flowers for Mommy and I got some milk for my baby sister." she squealed.

Skye took the jug. "Awww...that's very nice Laura, but what makes you think the baby is going to be a girl?"

"I just know it's going to be a girl." she said and smiled.

"But what if it's a boy? Then you'd have a brother."

"Ew! Boys are yucky. They'll just be mean to me like Colin." she said and made a face.

I laughed at her explanation. Just like Jenny.

She looked at me and gasped. "I know you! You were the man who taught me how to fish this morning."

"Yep, that's me. The fishing champ." I replied and smiled back at her.

She walked over to me. "So Mister what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see an old friend." I replied.

"Is it my mommy?" she asked.

I nodded my head. Laura stared at me. "Mister, are you Kai?"

I stared at her in shock "Yeah, I am."

She smiled and jumped into my lap to hug me. "My mommy told me all about you. She said that you were her best friend ever." she said.

I smiled and hugged her. 'She told Laura about me. That is so Jenny.' I thought.

Laura pulled back and sat on my lap. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Why did you leave?"

I looked at her confused. "Leave?"

"You know when you left after you got my daddy out of prison."

"But how did you…" I looked at Skye. He nodded his head at me, telling me that she knew and it was okay to tell her.

I looked back a Laura. "Well, the reason why I left was...I still angry with myself that I almost ruined her life, by taking away the love of her life. I was angry with myself so I decided that I should just move away. After I got your dad out of prison I packed up my bags and left."

"Can you tell me the story about your adventures when you left?" she asked pleadingly.

I smiled. "Sure."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Well let's see...after a few days when I left I ended up in a town called Mineral Town."

Laura gasped. "That's where you showed up and saw my mommy and daddy."

'I guess Jenny told her about when she saw me in Mineral Town.' I thought.

"Yeah, anyways, when I got there I found a little house for sale. So I bought it and moved into it. And then I met the prettiest girl ever." I said while still remembering Popuri. Her beautiful long curly pink hair, her ruby red eyes, that cute little giggle in her laugh, and her angelic face.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"Popuri, a pretty farm girl." I replied.

As I continued my story I looked over at Skye. His expression never changed. I couldn't tell if he was upset, happy, or even angry. He never said a word. He just sat there, staring at me.

Laura on the other hand looked so happy. She'd ask me a few questions here and there, but something about her made me think. And then I soon got the answer. She is exactly like Jenny.

Finally I finished my story.

"Wow that was a cool story. Thanks for telling me the story Kai." said Laura as she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Awww...you're welcome."

Laura let go of me and got off my lap. "Well I'm going to draw a picture now for mommy. See ya." she said as she skipped off to her room.

I looked at Skye. He just stared a hole through me as he stayed silent. I relaxed in the chair and tried to ignore Skye as I leaned my head back against the back of the chair, closing my eyes.

"Did you really care that much about Jenny?" I heard Skye say.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, she's my best friend and I'd hate to see her hurt. That's why I got the police. I thought that you'd hurt her, but you didn't. Instead she fell in love with you. So when she told me the truth, I came over to the prison and I helped you out." I explained.

"So, that's why you left. You didn't want to see Jenny and me together; you were still in love with her."

I paused for a minute. "Yeah and when I knew she wanted you…I just had to get away from her because just thinking about her made me upset. So I left. I couldn't tell your daughter that, it wouldn't feel right telling her that I still loved her mother."

It got silent again.

Skye got up out of his chair and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

I stared at his hand. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Shake it."

"Why?"

"It's thanks for helping me out of prison. If you didn't get me out that day, Jenny and I probably wouldn't have been together at all. I forgive you."

I stood up from my seat.

"So are we okay?" he asked still holding out his hand.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it. "Yeah, we're cool."

Suddenly we heard a scream.

"Jenny..." Skye said.

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too." he agreed.

Laura came out of her room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Daddy is mommy going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure Laura." Skye replied.

Then the bedroom door opened. It was Nina.

"Is Jenny okay?" Skye asked.

Nina smiled and nodded her head. "Congratulations, Skye. It's a boy." she said cheerfully.

I looked at Skye. He fell to his knees and stared at Nina. He was speechless.

"You're welcome to see Jenny now." she said.

I grabbed Skye's arm and helped him up. "Thanks." he said.

We all walked into the bedroom and saw Dr. Hardy standing in front of the bed. He smiled at us and moved out of the way.

And there she was. Jenny looked worn out and tired. Her hair was a complete mess and her tired eyes looked up and us. She weakly smiled at us. In her arms was a tiny baby. He had little tuffs of light silvery hair and an adorable face. He looked just like Skye.

I felt my legs go weak and tears started falling down my face.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at us. They were blue just like Jenny's.

This little baby was perfect.

**~End of Kai's P.O.V.~**

* * *

**Well what did you think of this one? I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Please review and message me. Thanks everyone!**


	24. Just Another Eventful Day

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to write this one. I've been really busy because I'm starting college in a few weeks and it's been very busy lately. Again I'm sorry. Anyways here's the next chapter to this story. Also a little announcement fore everyone, there are only two chapters left in this story. That means the next chapter is the last one. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please review and message me please! **

* * *

I smiled weakly up at Skye, Laura, and Kai.

Skye came over and kneeled beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

We both looked down at my new baby son. He looked up at us with his pretty blue eyes. "He's got your eyes." said Skye.

I felt the baby's hair with my hand. "He's also got your hair color."

Laura bounded over to my bed. Skye picked her up and put her in his lap. She smiled at me and held up a piece of paper. It was a cute drawing of me, Skye, and Laura. "Aw…thank you sweetie; I love it." I said as I hugged her with my left arm and held my baby in my right.

"You're welcome Mommy." She replied and then looked down at the baby. "Is this my new baby sister?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled and giggled softly. Skye smiled too. "Actually, this is your baby brother." I replied.

She frowned. "Oh man! I wanted a sister. Not an icky boy." She said grumpily.

We all started to laugh at her.

Then she smiled. "But he's better than nothing."

We all started laughing harder but I was careful not to laugh too hard. Then I looked over at Kai who looked like he was about to fall down. "Kai? Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Y-yeah. I'm just a little startled that's all." he stuttered.

I smiled. "What for?"

He walked towards my bed and smiled. "It's just that…that you're baby is just so beautiful. I can't believe that I could've stopped this baby from coming into this world. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kai. You really like me; that's all." I replied.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Kai. What's done is done. It's all in the past. We forgive you." Skye agreed with me.

Kai smiled.

"So have you decided what you're going to name this little guy?" Dr. Hardy asked as he smoothed my baby's hair.

I looked up at Skye. He smiled down at me and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think Skye?" I asked.

"Well anything is good with me." I smiled and looked down at my baby.

"Skyler." I whispered.

"What was that?" Skye asked.

"Skyler." I repeated louder.

He smiled. "That's a perfect name." he answered as he kissed my head.

"Come on everybody; let the girl get some rest. Let's go." Nina requested. Dr. Hardy nodded his head and looked at me.

"I'll be back later to check on you and the baby. You need to rest now." he ordered.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Dr. Hardy. You too Nina." I thanked. They both smiled.

Then I looked at Kai. "And thank you too Kai. For everything."

He smiled. "You're welcome Jenny." Dr. Hardy and Nina left the room and Laura went out too.

"I'm going to check into the Inn, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kai told us as he left the room.

Skye sighed. "Today's been a wild day, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've got my best friend back and we have our new baby boy." I replied as I looked down at Skyler.

Skye smoothed his son's silver hair. "Yeah little baby Skyler." I smiled as Skye kissed my head. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Skye." He laid on the bed and with and held me in his arms.

For the rest of the evening we both started at out new little baby.

**~ Seven Days Later ~**

"Hi Mommy!" Laura squealed as she came inside from doing the farm chores.

I smiled at her. I was sitting in the rocking chair with Skyler in my arms.

"Shhh…your brother is sleeping." I whispered.

"Oh, sorry. I finished all of my chores." She said softly.

"That's great sweetie. Did you get the mail?"

She handed me a few letters. "Can I go play with Maria now?"

I nodded and she bolted out the door. I shook my head, smiling as I carefully got out of the rocking chair and put Skyler in his crib. Then I went back into the kitchen to look through the mail.

A knock at the door almost caused me to drop the mail. I set them on the table and went to get the door.

When I opened it I saw Kai behind it. "Morning."

I smiled. "Good morning."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded.

"Thanks." he responded as he walked inside and began pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Boy, it's a scorcher out there."

I laughed. "Well of course it's hot outside; its summer isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Then he began looking around the house. "This place hasn't changed at all."

I smiled as I went over to the fridge. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

He nodded as he sat down on the couch. "Pineapple juice." A smile appeared on my face. "I should have guessed." I laughed as I got out a little can of juice.

"So where's the rest of the family at?" he asked.

"Well they're all busy with stuff today. Laura just left to go and play with Marlin and Celia's daughter at their farm and I just put Skyler down for his nap. He gets so restless so early in the morning." I handed him his juice.

"Thank you. I bet so; my little girl is the same way early in the morning too."

I sat down on the couch next to him. "What about your boys?"

He laughed. "They are so rowdy when they're going to bed, but by morning they are so exhausted. I try to hold back on giving them too much sugar."

I laughed along with him. "The same goes for Laura."

As Kai calmed down he began looking around the room. "So where's Skye at?"

"He left this morning saying that he had some errands to run."

Kai shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he just had something to do." He gave me a serious look. "He isn't still stealing, is he?"

I shook my head. "He gave that up a long time ago. He made a vow that he would stop when he proposed to me." I answered dreamily thinking about it.

"Was that before or after I ruined your moment?" I looked over at him.

"Kai, you didn't know. It's okay, I forgive you. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Okay I'll try."

We both sat there quietly. "Um…I was going to tell you…" he dragged out.

"You were going to tell me what?"

"Well…I hate to just do this but…I'm going back home today."

My face dropped. "Oh, you're leaving?"

He nodded. "Popuri is probably worried about me. Even though it's been seven days, it's been the longest I've ever been away from her. And my kids are probably missing me too. I'm sorry Jenny."

"Stop apologizing Kai."

"Oh right."

"It's okay, I understand. You've been away from your family too long. She'd probably be missing you a lot right now. How did you get an excuse to come down here anyway?"

"I told her that I had to go see an old friend back where I used to live."

"She's not thinking that you're cheating on her?"

He laughed. "No, of course not. She figured it was you. She remembers you from all those years ago. She doesn't have a problem with it. She knows you're married."

"Oh, sorry I just said that then."

Kai laughed again and patted my back. "Aw Jenny, you always had that kind of humor."

Suddenly Skyler's cry rang out through the house. "Oh no. Skyler woke up."

"Oh, my laugh was too loud."

I got up from the couch and went into Skyler's nursery. I picked him up and tried to calm him as I went back out into the main room. "Shhhh! It's okay Skyler."

Kai smiled. "Sorry about that."

I gave him a stern look.

"I said it again, didn't I?"

"What do you think?"

"Yep." Then he began making his way to the door. "I'll leave you alone so you can put him back to sleep. I'll come back after I'm done packing."

"Oh okay. See ya."

Kai waved to me as he left.

Over the next hour I spent my time trying to calm Skyler down. I tried feeding him. I tried rocking him. I even tried waking around in the fresh air with him. Nothing worked.

Defeated, I went back inside the house and sat down in the rocking chair again.

As I rocked Skyler I began to think about Skye. Lately he has been leaving the house for a few hours and then he'd come back exhausted. It made me wonder what he was doing out there. He couldn't be taking walks or else I'd see him when I have to go to town. It's been bothering me a little, but today has just been bugging me more than usual. Where was he?

Then I heard a knock at the door, breaking me out of my deep thoughts. "Come in!" I shouted over Skyler's crying.

The door opened and Takakura walked in.

"Oh hi, Takakura." I greeted.

He closed the door behind him. "Hey. Is he still crying?"

I nodded sadly. "I've tried everything. He just doesn't want to stop crying."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jenny."

I sighed. "It's alright. I should be used to this. Laura was the same way." Then I looked up at Takakura. "By the way, have you seen Skye anywhere?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Huh…this is so no like him. He never just goes out like this." I sighed again.

"Don't worry Jenny. He's going to be okay. He probably just had some things to do."

I looked up at him. "Maybe…I'm so confused."

He patted my head. "He'll be back soon."

I smiled. "Thanks Takakura."

"No problem, I just came in to check on you. I'll leave you alone to get him back to sleep."

I nodded to him as he left.

After he was gone I began to try to calm Skyler again. Once again, nothing was working.

After a few minutes went by and there was another knock at the door. I got up from the rocking chair and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Celia. "Hey Jenny."

"Hi, come on in." I sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I'm just having a stressful day. Skye left this morning without telling me where he was going, Kai's going back home, and Skyler has been crying for almost two hours."

She patted my shoulder. "Oh sweetie, you look exhausted."

I sat back down in the rocking chair. "I feel exhausted. Laura isn't giving you any trouble is she?"

"Oh heavens no. We love having her at our farm. She reminds me of when you used to come over when we were kids."

I smiled. "Yeah, I have to admit, she does remind me of myself. Kai even mentioned that she looks like me."

I laughed softly.

"So he's really leaving to go home now, isn't he?"

I nodded, still trying to calm Skyler down.

"Are you upset about it?"

I nodded again. "A little. I mean Kai left town almost seven years ago, shows up randomly at a time like this, stays here for seven days, and then leaves."

Celia took a seat on the couch. "But what do you expect? He needs to go back to his wife and kids sometime. You didn't expect him to just leave them and live here by himself."

"No I guess you're right. He does need to go back. It's just…there's still so much that I want to catch up on."

"Well, look at the bright side, he's probably going to come back to visit in the future. It's not like he's going away forever."

"That's true." Then I looked down at Skyler, who was still crying. "Come on Skyler. Shhhh…it's okay. Daddy will be home soon." I looked back at Celia. "I have no idea where Skye went. He left this morning and I haven't seen him since. He's been disappearing a lot lately for hours on end."

Celia looked at me sadly "Oh, he's bound to turn up sometime."

This day was just not getting any better. The main thing I was worried about was Skye. He never left me liked this at all. He always told me where he was going. I hope nothing is wrong.

"Jenny, you look tired. Why don't I take Skyler for the evening?" Celia asked.

Both of my eyebrows rose up. "What?"

"Yeah, I can take Skyler over to my farm for the night while you get some rest and still go see Kai leave."

"Oh, but Celia I don't want to have to make you give up yours and Marlin's evening like that."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh I don't mind. We love to have your kids over at our house. I'll tell you what; Laura and Skyler can spend the night. That way Maria can have some company and you can have the evening to have with Skye."

"Will Marlin mind?"

She shook her head. "No, I think Marlin won't mind at all." I sat there for a few minutes thinking. Then I got up from the rocking chair. "Okay, you can watch them."

Celia smiled and got up from the couch. I handed her Skyler as I began to gather Skyler and Laura's things in a bag. Celia tried to calm Skyler down just like I had been doing and surprisingly he started to calm his crying.

I sighed. "Finally, maybe you should help me more often." I joked.

Celia smiled as she rocked Skyler in her arms. "He's so cute. He looks just like his daddy."

I smiled back. "He has his silver hair and my blue eyes. He'll definitely look like Skye when he gets older."

Celia slid the bag of stuff over her shoulder while still holding Skyler. "Don't worry about a crib. We still have Maria's crib from when she was a baby. He can use that."

"Thank you so much Celia."

"Hey no problem. I'm your best friend, remember? You need a break like this. You and Skye can have the evening to yourselves." She said as we made our way to the door. "Say goodbye to Mommy."

Skyler looked at me with his big blue eyes. I waved to him. Skyler smiled and laughed. "I love you." I whispered.

Celia smiled. "Don't worry, he won't be a problem and we'll take good care of both of them. Oh and tell Kai that I said 'bye'."

I opened the door for her. "I will."

As soon as Celia left I looked at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock at night. Kai was going to be leaving soon. I put my shoes on and ran out the door as fast as I could.

As I was nearing the Inn, Kai stepped outside with a big backpack over his shoulder. "Jenny! I was just on my way to your farm."

"I forgot what time it was and I wanted to make sure that you didn't leave yet."

"I would never leave without saying goodbye to my best friend."

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry; Celia came over to pick up Skyler so I could have a night with Skye. By the way, she wanted me to tell you 'bye'."

Kai laughed. "All right. Oh that reminds me." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Ruby accidentally got some of your mail delivered to her. I guess the mailman wasn't paying attention to the address."

I took it from him and looked at the envelope.

"So who's it from? Sorry if I'm asking about your business." I waved my hand.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I answered as I opened the letter and pulled out a neatly folded piece of stationary. Unfolding it, I began to read.

'Dear Jenny,

I know it's been awhile since we've seen each other. A lot of years have gone by since we were together for a family reunion. You may have forgotten about me since then but just think back to when we used to play around in the attic of my house. Playing dress up and pretending to be farmers. Yeah, those were good times.'

I paused to remember back to when that happened. Suddenly I remembered who it was and I continued reading.

'Anyways I heard that you got married; that's amazing news. I also heard that you married a thief too. Wow, now that's some news that you don't hear every day. Oh well, love comes in many ways. So I just wanted to check on you because we haven't talked since your mother's funeral. It seems like you've got your life straightened out. But don't get too comfy because I'll be right up there with you soon. I'm going to be moving out soon and I bought a little ranch on some island called Waffle Island. I know, strange name. I really want to get away from the city life and have an adventure just like you. Except maybe not falling in love with a thief part but you know. I really hope to find that perfect guy out there like you did. I want to fall in love too. Anyways I really wanted to talk to you. I hope that you come and visit me on Waffle Island sometime in the future. I really miss you. Say 'hi' to everyone for me. Write to me sometime too.

Sincerely,

Your amazing cousin, Ayame'

I stopped reading and smiled. "It's my cousin, Ayame."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that you didn't have any more relatives."

"I forgot. My mother's baby sister was adopted into the family. She got married and had two daughters. How could I forget my favorite cousin? They may not be blood related but they're still family. Oh, I miss her so much."

"Wow, that's great news."

I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket. "Well now that's over; it's time to get back to…well…"

Kai put up his hand. "I know what you're trying to say." Then he opened his arms. "Come here."

I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I could already feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jenny." Kai said softly.

I sniffled. "I'm going to miss you too Kai. You've been gone for so long."

He patted my back and chuckled. "Yeah, almost seven years, but it feels like decades ago."

"I don't want you to leave at all. There's still so much that we need to catch up on."

"I know." he replied as he pulled back to look at me with his watery brown eyes.

"I don't want to have to leave, but I have to go home before Popuri worries about me."

I nodded and looked down at the ground. Then I felt his fingers under my chin as he lifted my face up.

"But don't worry. I may come back here in awhile. Maybe I'll even bring Popuri and the kids here. I'm sure they'd love to meet Skye and your kids."

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, they'd love that."

"I'm not leaving forever. I'm only a few hours from you. You've lasted for years without seeing me too, right?"

I shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I left the village for nine years when I was little. I think a little bit wouldn't hurt."

He laughed and hugged me again. "Aw…I'm really gonna miss you Jenny. And I'm gonna miss Laura and little baby Skyler too."

I pulled back. "What about Skye?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'll miss him too." I laughed. "It's okay Kai. If you still don't get along with Skye, that's okay."

"It's alright. We've settled our differences awhile ago. I'm just still trying to get used to the whole thing." I smiled.

"Are you going to say bye to Laura? I think she'll really want to see you before you go."

"Yeah, I'll try to stop at Celia's on my way home."

I smiled again, but there was still something bothering me. "Kai, have you seen Skye at all today?"

Kai looked at the pink sky as he pondered. "Oh, yeah I did." He responded as he met my eyes again. "He said that he was going up to Lumina's big mansion."

I raised a brow in confusion. "Did he say why he was going there?"

"He just needed to get something. I'm not sure what it was though. Maybe you should go find him."

"Okay I will." I responded.

Kai hugged me for the last time. "Bye Jenny. I'll always think of you."

Tears started welling up again. "Yeah, I'll be doing the same."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "We'll see each other soon. Good luck out there."

I nodded and let go of him. "Bye Kai."

He waved at me as he began to walk away. The tears were sliding down my cheeks like tiny waterfalls. I quickly turned my back toward him and began walking towards Lumina's mansion. I couldn't see anymore. It was too sad to watch Kai leave.

The only thing that I was focused on now was finding Skye.

The sun was already going down behind the trees. Nightfall was growing closer, I had to find him.

As I began climbing the hill I could see the mansion coming into view. When I reached the top I walked up to the fountain.

So many memories here. It's been almost nine years since we met here that night I came back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. That night will always stay in my memory forever. It was the night that started my life; my strange and crazy life with a roller coaster feeling. The good parts always went up, like our secret dates and romances. Then the bad things went downhill, like when Kai kissed me and Skye left my life for awhile. But of course things went back up when I found Skye and then everything went like…well you get the picture.

And look now, so many years later, my life has finally gone back to normal. I'm married, I've got two kids, and Kai has come back to set everything straight again. It seems that everything is beginning to sound normal. Well maybe not the part about being married to an ex thief. That's something out of the ordinary but it's grown on me since then. My life was perfect.

Suddenly the mansion doors burst open and Skye came running out with a small burlap sack in his hand. His eyes widened with shock as he came to a halt in front of me. "J-Jenny? W-what are you doing here?"

I stared at him in shock and confusion. "I-I was looking for you. Kai told me that you were here but…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…I was just-"

"Stop Thief!" someone shouted, cutting Skye off.

My heart dropped into my stomach. No…he isn't…he isn't stealing, is he? "Skye…you didn't." I said, slightly exasperated.

"Jenny…you must understand I didn't do this because of the rush. Please my lovely maiden."

I looked down at the burlap sack.

"Skye, what's in there?"

"I-I" "

Skye, what's in the sack?" I asked again, slightly angered.

"It's nothing."

I glared at him. "So this is what you've been doing for the past few weeks. Disappearing to steal like in the old days?"

Before Skye could speak Sebastian and Rock ran out of the mansion.

"There he is, the dirty crook!" Rock growled.

"You can't get away now, Phantom Skye." Sebastian said.

They're calling him by his old thief name. After Skye announced that his thieving days were over, the whole town started just calling him 'Skye'. I was the only one who still called him Phantom Skye. I didn't want the town calling him that; it would only remind me of the days of when he was a thief. Of how the village hated him.

"You're going to jail." Rock announced.

Skye just smirked. "Oh really? Do you think that you could capture the infamous, Phantom Skye?"

Rock kept his glare on him.

"I've been able to escape from many situations like this. I was only caught once because my guard was down, but never again will I be caught. For I am, Phantom Skye."

My lip quivered. "S-Skye?"

Skye looked back at me. "I'm sorry my lovely maiden, but you are a distraction in my road. I cannot allow you to be involved. Please forgive me for this." He said as he put his arm up.

I knew what he was going to do.

"Chick Beam Fire!" he yelled.

Every muscle in my body was frozen. I was shocked. He hasn't used that on me in years. Tears began to fill my eyes. Why was he doing this?

He strutted forward and leaned in towards my face. "I'm so sorry my maiden. But I have to do this."

Even though my body was frozen I could still feel the warm tears flowing down my cheeks. "No…Skye please." I begged.

He leaned towards my ear. "I love you my maiden…but please…sleep now."

My muscles came loose and I was able to move again but the weakness in my body was growing stronger. I could feel myself passing out.

"Skye…" I whispered as I collapsed into Skye's arms.

* * *

**Well how was that? Only one chapter to go until this story ends. I hope you all loved this story. But don't worry I've still got more stories coming. Please review and message me. Thanks everyone! **


	25. My Heart is a Stolen Heart

**Well this is it...this is the end. This is the final chapter of 'A Stolen Heart'. I wanted to say thanks to all of you out there who read this story and for your comments and reviews. I really loved writing this story and I'm so glad that I'm finally done writing this one. I mean, I am sad that this is the end, but if you get to the end of the story there is some good news for all of you at the bottom. Thanks for supporting me on my story, all of you. Again, thank you, for everything. Please review and message me. Enjoy! -Yugioh13**

* * *

**~ Skye's P.O.V. ~**

I picked up my unconscious wife into my arms. Then I faced Rock and Sebastian. "Do you think I was too hard on her?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "Nah dude, you were good. It was really convincing." Rock said.

"Don't worry Master Skye. She'll understand when she wakes up."

I looked down at her peaceful face that was now streaked with damp tear trails. 'I hope.'

Then I looked back to the guys. "I really appreciate your help you guys."

"Oh, we loved to help you with this." Sebastian answered.

"Yeah, how often do you act like you're turning back to your old thief life? It's really exciting to be part of it." Rock agreed with a smirk. "By the way, do you think that you could teach me that Beam Flash and sleeping spell? I could really sure that on Lumina when she's having one of her anger rants."

I glared at him. "No." I put plainly.

Sebastian frowned at Rock. "Honestly, Master Rock."

Rock shrugged. "Hey it was just a joke. You can't blame a guy for trying."

Then Sebastian looked back at me. "Anyways, let's go and get to work on this surprise." He announced as he made his way towards town.

Rock followed him and soon I followed too.

I looked down at my wife. She looked so sad and scared when I acted like my old self.

I wasn't becoming a thief again. This was just part of a plan; a plan that I've been working on for weeks. I just hope that Jenny won't be too mad when I give her the surprise. I really hope.

**~ End Skye's P.O.V. ~**

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. The tears from earlier were dried up around my eyes and down my cheeks. Slowly I sat up, holding my sore head, trying to recollect what just happened awhile ago.

I remembered being outside of Lumina's mansion and Skye was there. Skye…he was just acting like a thief again.

I felt nauseous. Why did Skye turn back to being a thief again? He has never acted like this in years. He gave it up to be with me. What has happened to him?

A strong scent of vanilla brought me out of my deep thoughts. I found myself surrounded by dozens of candles that were placed all over the room. I couldn't believe this. The candles were the only thing illuminating the room and it was beautiful.

Under my body was a nice soft bed, but this was no ordinary bed…it was my bed. I was so confused. How did I get back home and where did all of these candles come from?

I swung my feet over the bed and stood up, stretching out all of my tense muscles.

Skye only used his sleeping spell on me a few times. But besides the one before we were married, he'd use them on me to help me get to sleep or a joke on me when he was being mischievous. I couldn't believe that he used his chick beam too. He never used that since we had our little meeting at the Blue Bar.

I never brought up how he learned magic like that. I guess it all didn't really cross my mind before. But why did he use it on me like that? I had to find him and find out what his problem was.

Grabbing the door knob, I turned it and opened it to my dimly lit living room. A strong delicious smell entered my nose as I stood in awe. The living room was filled with candles too that illuminated the house entirely.

"Good evening, I'm glad to see that you're awake, my lovely maiden."

Shivers shot down my spine as my body tensed up. Slowly, I turned my head towards the kitchen where the voice had come from. Standing behind the kitchen counter, smirking, was the man who I was completely confused with. "Skye…" I managed to stutter.

He sighed as he walked over to me. "I'm so sorry my maiden, but I had to do it."

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

His head turned towards the wall and his eyes were closed. "Okay I deserved that."

"Don't you dare start calling me 'my maiden' or anything like that. And don't you tell me that you had to do it. I can't believe you would do something like this."

He turned back to me catching my gaze with his green eyes; those beautiful eyes that I fell in love with. "Jenny, please let me explain."

"Explain what? How you suddenly decide to become a thief again. How you didn't bother to tell me. Or how you decide to use your magic on me like that." I paused and took a deep breath. "You promised me. You promised that you wouldn't be a thief anymore and you wouldn't steal."

"Jenny, I did keep that promise."

"No you didn't. Stop lying to me."

"I'm not. Would you listen to me?" he said sternly, getting a little angrier by the minute.

"When were you going to decide to tell me what you were doing? You've been disappearing a lot lately and it's worried me. And now I finally discover what you've been hiding."

"Jenny, you have to believe me. It's all a misunderstanding."

All of my emotions came out at once. "Shut up!" I screamed.

Skye's glare suddenly softened as he stared at me, speechless.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I shook. "Why Skye? Why now? You just had a beautiful son born last week and your daughter is growing up fast. You have a home, a family, and most importantly…you have a wife, who's loved you from the start. And you're giving it all up just to live your old glory days as a thief. You're just leaving your life with me and the kids." I sobbed.

Skye took a breath. "If I'm just leaving everything to be a thief again, then why am I still here?" he asked as he wiped my tears away.

I looked at him confusingly.

He sighed and led me over to the couch, where we sat down. "Jenny, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going back to being a thief."

"But…back at Lumina's you-"

"I know, but that was all an act."

My eyebrows rose. "An act?"

He nodded. "Yes, Rock and Sebastian knew this was going to happen because I told them to act like I was a thief."

"But…why?" Skye put his arm around me.

"Well, because I wanted to see what it would be like to relive the days before we were married. You know, how we met. I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't mean to upset you like this."

"But, I'm still confused. Why did you do this today?"

He laughed softly. "Don't you remember what today is?"

I shook my head. "It's the tenth anniversary of the day we met."

My heart jumped. "It is?"

He nodded.

I was in complete and utter shock. It's our tenth anniversary of the day we met and Skye tried to surprise me with a reenactment of how we met. And here I am, acting like an idiot, yelling at the man that I love over something so…stupid.

I felt myself crying again. "Oh Skye, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

He hugged me. "It's okay, my lovely maiden. It's my entire fault. I should have been more careful with what I was planning. I should be the one whose sorry."

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "But I'm the one who slapped you for no reason."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have made you cry like that. I love you Jenny and I always will."

I sniffled. "I love you too Skye."

He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly.

My heart felt light as a feather. All my worries seemed to disappear with his kiss. I was so relieved that he wasn't going back to be a thief again.

He pulled away and laid my head against his shoulder. "So, what did you think of my little surprise?"

"If you're referring to your little act, I was more upset than surprised."

He shook head. "No, I mean the endless candles."

I glanced around at all of them. "Well, I did like them. I really think they're beautiful."

"Well it was all for you. I wanted to make sure that when you woke up, you'd have a warm and happy feeling instead of a sad and cold feeling."

"Oh, thank you. I really like it."

Then I sniffed the air again, smelling something really delicious. "So what's that smell?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me. "I was hoping you'd ask that." He said as he stood up and helped me to my feet. Then he led me to the kitchen where a big pot was cooking on the stove. Our dining table was all set for two.

"While you've been sleeping, I've been preparing a little candlelight dinner for you."

I smiled softly at him. "Skye…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet, my lovely maiden. There's still more." He opened the pot and grabbed a ladle, dipping into the pot and bringing out a spoonful of what looked like curry. "Do you remember that night where I told you that I was trying to make the greatest curry ever?"

I smiled and nodded. "How could I forget?"

He brought the ladle to my mouth. "Well, taste this and tell me what you think."

I took the spoonful of curry into my mouth and felt my taste buds explode. It was warm, tasty, and amazing. It was the best curry I had ever tasted in my life.

"Well what do you think?" he asked me.

"Skye…it's fantastic. It's even better than before."

He smiled. "Really? You think so?"

"Trust me Skye; it's the greatest curry ever. You finally did it." He hugged me.

"I did, didn't I?" Then he pulled away, smiling. "Well then, let's eat."

Within minutes Skye had gotten us two helpings of curry and now we were sitting at the dining table eating Skye's amazing curry.

"So how did you do it? I've never seen you cooking at home like this."

"Well, like you said earlier about how I've been disappearing over the last few weeks; I've been cooking with Sebastian at the Villa. Lumina let me use her kitchen so I could practice my cooking skills. I didn't want you to know because I wanted to surprise you when the curry started tasting better. I'm really sorry I kept that from you."

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "It's okay Skye. I forgive you for that. Just please don't try the whole going back to thief hood act again."

He nodded. "I promise my lovely maiden."

I ate more of the amazing curry. "So is there anyone else who knew about this?" I asked after swallowing another spoonful.

"Well let's see…Celia knew. That's how we got the kids out for tonight. I told her my plan and she said that she'd watch them tonight. Oh, and I told Kai yesterday. I told him to act like he didn't know where I was and to keep you occupied for awhile."

I looked down at my plate sadly. "Oh."  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. Kai will be back soon. He's not leaving forever."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine. I'm getting over it." I answered as I met his gaze again.

"That's good to hear." He said as he ate more curry.

"So how did you figure out how to make this curry?"

"Well, I used your advice all those years ago. I cooked with love."

I smiled. He actually remembered that.

"And I used a few extra ingredients too. I mean I couldn't use all love." He laughed, looking at my expression.

"You're mean." I retorted as I ate more curry.

"Oh yes I know, I am _**so**_ mean. It explains all of this I've done." He joked as he gestured to all of the candles and the dinner.

"Yeah, but you're also the one who decided to act like a thief again."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Did you _**now**_? Because it doesn't sound like you mean it."

He sighed. "How many times am I supposed to apologize until you finally stop being angry about it?"

I tapped my chin, pondering for a moment. "As enough times as you can until I'm satisfied."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are so difficult to please."

I smiled in triumph. Torturing him like this is so much fun. "So all this time that you've been gone, it was only for practicing your cooking and planning this?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've been planning this ever since I found out that my curry was the best one ever. I also wanted to make it look like the old days again. But I didn't know that you would respond like that."

"Well let's see, after being married for almost eight years and then suddenly out of nowhere my husband decides to act like a thief again. How do you think I felt?"

He looked down at his plate. "I thought that you would act like the night that we met. That dreamy gaze in wonderment as you looked at me. You were shocked and awed at my presence." Then he laughed softly. "You stuttered when you spoke for the first time and you were blushing so much that you were so adorable."

He met my eyes. "And you stared into my eyes like no maiden has ever done before. I've met lots of maidens that stare at me, but for some reason I noticed something else in your eyes when you stared at me. It had been the first time that I had wanted to see the same maiden again. Usually I'd just look at a maiden then I would leave to go see another. But for some odd reason I didn't want to ever leave you after I saw you. To tell you the truth I wanted to stay that day we met. I felt something, like I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know who you were; where did you come from; what was your back story; everything."

I stared at him. He had never told me about why he liked me when we met or anything like this.

"I wanted to figure you out the minute I met you. I just thought that if I did this whole act that I would be able to try to recreate the moment all over again. But instead, I hurt you. I really didn't want to do that."

I looked down at my plate. "I guess I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry I yelled at you and for slapping you earlier."

I met his eyes as he stared back at me. "And I'm sorry, my lovely maiden. For everything I've ever done to hurt you." he said with the sincerest manner.

I smiled softly. "You don't have to apologize to me anymore. I forgive you."

He smiled back. "Thank you."

I looked out my window. "You know, the whole re-creation of how we met might have been ruined, but I can think of another re-creation moment that we can visit."

"Oh really? Where is that?"

I stood up from the table and walked over to his side of the table. "Come on. I'll take you there this time." I said as I offered my hand.

He looked at it and smirked. "You don't trust me, do you? You think that I've got something else up my sleeve."

I shook my head. "No, I trust you. It's just; do you even know where I'm thinking of?"

His smirk disappeared. "No."

It was my turn to smirk. "Then this is why I'm leading."

He took my hand and stood up. "Then lead the way, my lovely maiden."

We walked outside into the nice, cool evening. The stars were sparkling above our heads along with the full bright moon. The crickets were chirping a sweet melody while the fireflies danced in the faint green glows all around us. It was the perfect night for a moonlight stroll.

Skye followed me out of our farm plot and into town.

I looked over at him. "Do you mind if we walk around town for a few minutes?"

"I don't see why not, unless you're in a hurry to get to where you originally wanted to go."

"No, we've got the whole night. I'm in no rush."

He smiled as we began our walk.

It had been awhile since Skye and I had taken a walk like this. Ever since we got married Skye and I would take strolls around the town at night. We would talk for many hours and then we'd stop at the beach to watch the waves roll in and out to sea. But then when I became pregnant with Laura I had to stay in the house on certain days due to my condition. After Laura was born, all of our time was spent on her. She became the most important thing in our lives and she was the best thing that ever happened to us since we met. Of course we could have let Takakura watch her while we had an evening to ourselves, but we couldn't bring ourselves to do so. It was relaxing to do this again.

We walked past the Inn and turned the corner where the Blue Bar was.

Skye smiled. "Remember that night where we met for the second time?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, we met at the Blue Bar when you were going to attempt to steal."

"Which I did accomplish that night." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you did. You stole a few bottles of wine that night."

"But that wasn't the only thing I stole that night. I stole you that night too." He said with a wink, making me blush.

"Yeah, that was a very nice evening for me. I really enjoyed sitting at the pond that night."

"Well, I'm glad that you did. I was trying to think of romantic places to go. There was the beach, the waterfall, or the Goddess Pond."

I laughed. "So, pretty much you were picking anywhere with water then."

He laughed. "Yeah, water is really pretty at night."

"Yeah, you've got that right."

"And I bet that you loved lying in my arms that night too."

I blushed again. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

He laughed again. "You guess so?"

I nodded, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You are so silly." He said.

We continued our walk past a few house by the beach and then began making our way up towards the woods.

"So where are you taking us, my maiden?" Skye asked.

"Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough." I assured him.

We followed the dirt path through the trees until we came to the Goddess Pond.

Skye looked at me with a smirk. "This is where you were planning on coming to?"

I met his eyes. "Yes, is there something wrong? Did you not want to come here?"

"No, it's just that I was thinking about this place too. It's like our minds are connected."

I laughed softly. "Yeah, maybe."

Skye sat down and leaned his back against the tree. He smirked up at me as he patted his lap, signaling me to sit down.

I did as I was told and sat down.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder, sighing. "Just like old times."

He laughed. "Yeah, it feels like our first date all over again."

"Yeah, it does."

We sat there in silence as we stared into the Goddess Pond where the moon's reflection shined back at us. It was so peaceful out.

Skye kissed my head. "This was a great idea, my maiden. You are a true genius."

I smiled at his comment. "Thank you Skye." Then I remembered something from earlier. "Oh I just remembered something."

He looked down at me. "What is it?"

"I got a letter from my cousin earlier today."

He looked at me confusingly. "But I thought that you didn't have any more living relatives."

"Blood related relatives. My mom had an adopted sister when she was little. When my mom died I was given a choice to live with my aunt. But the only reason I didn't want to was because a family crisis happened to their family and I didn't want to just show up to move in when they were having enough problems. I have two younger cousins and the oldest one, Ayame, sent the letter congratulating us."

Skye smiled. "Well that was nice. What else did she say?"

"She's moving out of her house and moving to this island called Waffle Island. She just wanted to let me know."

"Oh, I've been there before. Despite how funny the name is, it's a very beautiful place. She picked the perfect place to live. Maybe we can go visit her after she gets settled in."

"Yeah."

"If she's related to you, she'll have to be a great farmer and a sweet girl just like you."

I giggled. "Yeah, I hope she'll do great." Then I looked up at the sky. 'And I hope that you'll find someone just as great as Skye.' I thought to myself.

We sat in silence again, staring up at the night sky and all of it's amazing beauty.

"You know, it's a really beautiful night tonight." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

Then I felt him lean towards my ear. "But this night doesn't even compare to your beauty at all."

I smiled. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You always had a way of smooth talking into my heart."

"Oh really? Well what else did you like about me?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, when I first saw you I was entranced by your appearance. I had never met a man with silver hair and the greenest eyes that I had ever seen. And your fashion choice was very interesting to look at."

He chuckled. "I dress to impress."

"And then you spoke. Your voice called to me like a haunting tune; a very velvet and smooth tone. It hypnotized me that minute you started speaking."

His smirk grew wider. "It seems that I wasn't the only one who was in love at first sight."

"Yeah, I fell in love with you that night at Lumina's Villa. It was the night that changed my life forever. If I had never gotten that medicine to take to Ramona that night, I would have never met you."

"I'm glad that you love to help your friends out, or else we would have never met and we would never know each other."

I sat up and looked straight into Skye's eyes. "Just thinking of that scares me. I never want to ever think that just by messing up one small moment in our past that would affect our future."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "There's been good stuff and bad stuff that's happened to us. I know some people would want to change our lives. Skye, I've loved you the moment we met and even thought we had a really big rough spot I still love you. And even when you pretend that you were going to be a thief again and you used all of your spells on me…" I sniffled. "I…I still loved you. I love you Skye…I'll always love you no matter what." I sobbed.

Skye gathered me into his arms. "Shhh…Jenny…it's okay." He rubbed my back soothingly. "I know exactly what you're saying. And I completely agree with you. I don't want anything to change. I love our kids, Laura and Skyler. I love our farm and animals. I love living in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I would never trade all of this for my thief life."

He pulled me back to meet my tear filled eyes. "And most importantly I love you, Jenny. You are the one maiden I have stolen your heart from. I would never want to change anything about you. And I bet that your parents are in heaven smiling down at you and telling you that they are happy for your choice of husband."

I smiled and wiped my tears away.

Skye smiled. "I love you Jenny and I always will."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I love you too Skye."

Skye put his hand under my chin and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly, knowing that he loved me just as much as I did.

I was Jenny, the plain old farm girl when I moved back to the place where I grew up.

Then I became the secret girlfriend of the notorious thief, Phantom Skye.

Now, I was the wife of the retired thief and the mother of two beautiful children.

I never imagined this would ever happen to me. I never expected that my heart would be stolen; especially by a thief.

My little heart was no longer or will ever be just a heart.

My heart is a stolen heart.

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's the end. What did you think? I hoped you all enjoyed the ending. Please review and message me! Thanks everyone! **

**Oh and I almost forgot...here's the good news that you've all been waiting for. There's a special guest that wants to say something to everyone...**

* * *

**Hey everyone! My name is Ayame! I'm Jenny's younger cousin and now it's my turn. It's my turn to tell my story. In just a little while my story will be appearing on Fanfiction soon. I'm so excited to finally live on my own on Waffle Island and I'm really hoping to find someone just like Jenny. I really hope that all of you will see my side of the story. Trust me, it's a story that you'll be dying to read. Well I hope to see you all soon. Thanks everyone! **

**-Ayame**

* * *

**Sequel coming soon: "I'm Stuck Between a Hyperactive Prankster and a Pompous Rich Boy, Great" Thanks everyone for reading!  
**


End file.
